She smiles at me
by Mari1-921
Summary: AU - Callie and Arizona meet during college and try to face their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

She smiles at me, she squeezes my hand and whispers sweet words in my hear. This is how I could die, I guess.

Three years before.

That day had been hell for Callie. She had been stuck at the university for hours, she didn't even have a chance to grab some lunch, so she was tired and starving. But she got to the moment when she could go out of there, catch her train and go home, where her mother surely had prepared an excellent dinner. On her way out of the building she spotted the blonde that had been in her thoughts for almost two years. She was apparently on her way out as well, and she was laughing at something her friends were saying. Oh my god, that laugh. She was almost running down the stairs, but for a second she thought that the blonde was looking at her. And she was.

"Hey Callie!", she said with a happy voice.

"Hey!", answered Callie, wondering why exactly the blonde was greeting her now, after they spent almost all the day in classes together. Her friends kept walking down the stairs, while the blonde stopped. They were now facing each other.

"I was wondering…", the blonde kept talking, "you… uh…"

Well, she was sure as hell uncomfortable.

"I what?", asked Callie, trying to help her say what she wanted to say. She had a train to catch and she didn't want to miss it. But she didn't want to miss a chat with the blonde either.

"You… I promised I would take you out for a coffee sometime… you remember when I asked you to send me your notes… you remember, right? When I was abroad and I missed classes? So I asked you if you could send me pictures so I could catch up with what you were doing here?"

Of course she remembered, she could have just stopped her, but she found her rambling kind of cute.

"Yes, sure, I remember", Callie answered, when the blonde seemed to have finished her sentence.

"Okay, so I wanted to tell you that whenever you are in town and you have some free time you can just text me, so we'll go out for coffee together…if you like the idea, of course", she started to seem more comfortable.

"Okay, Arizona, I'll just text you when I'm available so I can get my reward", Callie answered, smiling teasingly, "but you don't really need to buy me coffee, it's fine. If you remember, last year I promised you coffee in exchange of your notes more than once, and we never went out for it, so no problem".

Her smile faded slightly when she saw the blonde thinking about it, afraid that she might have really reconsidered the offer. She was just trying to be polite, but there was nothing she wished more than spending some time alone with that blonde girl.

"Oh, no!", Arizona answered after some time spent in silence, looking, or better staring, at the other girl, "I really want to pay my debt… besides, I would like to know everything about your trip to New York".

She seems sure of herself and of really wanting to offer Callie this coffee, her voice was steady and happy.

"Well, then okay. Now I have to go and catch my train. I'll text you… Bye!"

And she disappeared, without even letting the blonde answer. She ran to the train and all she could do was thinking about Arizona.

They were not friends; they had never been. Maybe you could have defined them acquaintances. They both attended the same university and therefore they had some courses together. Having had some mutual friends, above all Lexie, who was a good friend to both of them, they saw each other outside the university a couple of times, but since Lexie dropped the courses and decided to go teaching ice-skating instead, they didn't hang out anymore. However, she found herself thinking about the blonde more than she would like to admit. She never had a relationship with a woman and for what she knew, neither had Arizona. So she wasn't quite sure about the nature of her feelings towards the other girl, but what she knew, was that she wanted to get to know her better, and now she really had a chance to. She only had to send her a text and set up a date.

Whoa, what? A date? Hopefully.

Callie was barely able to catch the train, so slightly out of breath she flopped down in the first empty seat she found and she almost fell asleep listening to a song with her headphones.

45 minutes later the train reached her station, so she got off and walked the short route to her house. Her mum got dinner already on the table, but she wasn't hungry anymore. All she wanted to do was to get a certain blonde, blue-eyed girl that just happened to have asked her out, out of her mind.

"Hey mum. Sorry, save my dinner for later, I want to go to the gym first", she said, apologetically. There was no way her mother would deny her something. She was the only daughter to her parents, so she could define herself spoiled.

"It's okay baby girl, I guess dad and I are waiting for you then. Enjoy your workout".

Callie grabbed her gym bag and stormed out of the door. The hour and a half at the gym helped easing some of the tension in her body, but no way of removing the blonde from her mind.

Guess I'll have to text her tomorrow, I can't wait any longer if it means thinking about her all the time, she said to herself.

Back home, she realized that her parents really waited for her to eat dinner, so she decided to join them even though she would have rather gone straight to bed. Her head was throbbing and she didn't know what was that all about. She had been feeling like that about the blonde for almost two years, but she was always able to keep her in a corner of her mind in some way. But now she asked her out, even though it was only some sort of a payback. It could have led to something; it was a chance. And when Callie knew something was her only chance, she always screwed it up. So she didn't sleep that night, like at all. Next day, she decided to text the blonde while she was on the train.

'Hey Arizona, today I'm in town and I'm free from 1 to 3 p.m. I need to grab lunch first, but then I'm available for our coffee date. Let me know.'

She sent the text before she had the chance to delete the word 'date'. Now she got high hopes and kept bouncing her knee while waiting for an answer. She almost didn't notice her best friend Maggie sitting next to her when the train got to the first station after hers.

"Hey you, what are you thinking about?", Maggie asked, concerned by the unease surrounding Callie.

"It's nothing. I didn't sleep last night so I'm kind of sleepy", she answered avoiding the knowing gaze of her friend. They spent almost all the rest of the travel in silence. Next time she checked her phone, there was a notification. It was a text from her.

'Well, then I guess the coffee becomes lunch. Meet me in the main lobby of our building at 1 and then we decide together where to. Have a good morning :)'

Well, this is indeed a good morning. She started smiling at her phone and her friend, in spite noticing the shift in her mood, didn't comment.

The two lessons of her morning seemed to drag on forever and when 1 came around, Callie wasn't breathing anymore. Fuck, she had to leave Maggie by herself. They had all their lessons together, so they usually spent all their day together, lunch and all.

"Hey, Maggie…", she started, rambling already. "Today I'm not having lunch with you because…uh…I'm going out…well, we are only grabbing some lunch because she thinks she owes me…uh…you know…"

"Wait, who?", Maggie asked, confused by her friend's rambling.

"Arizona…Robbins…, you know her, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah, of course I do… Why does she owe you?"

"Uh…I…I sent her pictures of my notes of Professor Webber's course. She wants to buy me lunch in return. I would ask you to go with us but…since she is buying… I don't think it's nice to bring you too, you know…no offence, but..."

"Stop, Callie!", Maggie snapped, quite annoyed by all that rambling, placing a hand on her friend's forearm, "it's okay, I get it…go!"

"Yeah, it's late, I should go…see you later!"

And with that she was already stumbling down the stairs. Actually she was happy to be five minutes late to their appointment, just to make her wait a little. Hell, she waited for two years. She has had the chance to go out with her, she herself had promised Arizona to offer her coffee more than once the year before, but in the end she never had the guts to actually ask her out. It always looked like a pleading to her, and she really wasn't the type of girl who pleaded, let alone another girl for a stupid payback.

But there she was.

The main lobby was crowded as hell, but she spotted the blonde head in a second. She walked, legs shaking, towards her.

"Hey, here you are!", the blonde greeted her, "I thought you stood me up", she said teasingly.

"Well, I'm starving, I would have never said no to lunch", Callie teased back, in spite of her trembling voice. There was something about Arizona that made her want to kiss her so badly. And make love to her for the rest of their lives.

"You're funny, Callie! Let's go. I have a place in mind where we could go eat pizza…unless you hate the idea and you can just propose something else…", she asked, kind of rambling.

"No, yes, pizza is fine. Let's go out of here!"

The short walk to the place where Arizona had planned to have lunch was almost quiet, as if both of them were not at ease. Callie started wondering if maybe the other girl had some strange feelings for her too. But when they had their pizzas in front of them the conversation became easier. They talked about their respective experiences abroad and about university in general and the upcoming finals. The conversation was going smoothly, but Callie decided that she wasn't going to waist her chance with the blonde, so she shifted a little bit the topic of their conversation, feeling a little bit uncomfortable for the first time since they sat down.

"So…you were able to catch up to Webber's course thanks to my notes, weren't you?", she asked, starting from a simple question.

"Yeah, kind of… I mean, your notes were like awesome, but you know that his exam is evil. So I'll never feel ready enough for it", Arizona answered, still enjoying the conversation.

"Yeah, I know…that course sucks. But maybe if you want we can study together...", feeling too bold all of a sudden, Callie retreated slightly, but probably only because she missed the joy on Arizona's face, "I mean…with your friends and my friends too…"

"Could be a good idea. We could unite to confront the enemy. Sounds good to me".

"Yeah…". Not wanting the conversation to end right there, Callie decided that she absolutely had to be bold, for once, and kept talking. "Besides, I would really like to spend some more time with you… I mean, we haven't seen each other a lot lately, not since Lexie left. So maybe I can buy you dinner, say this weekend, so I can offer you something in return for this amazing lunch and we can set up for this study group".

If Arizona was surprised by the proposal, or was not flattered to be asked out again by the brunette, she didn't show. And Callie took it as a good sign.

"Yeah, I would really like to. I mean, no student who lives by themselves would ever say no to dinner. Just like you would never have said no to lunch today".

They both giggled, leaving the restaurant and going back to the university. They arranged for their dinner on Saturday night, in Callie's city, not far from Seattle.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday seemed to come around very fast for the both of them, Arizona feeling slightly anxious at the idea of going for the first time in Callie's city and going out to dinner with the brunette. She definitely felt something for that gorgeous, hot girl, even though she had trouble admitting it even to herself. This time dinner was an excuse, she was sure, Callie didn't really feel the need to buy her dinner in return for their lunch, the reason was different, she was sure about it. She had a good time with Callie the other day, she liked talking to her, even though she found her a little bit superficial. She was fine with the small talk, always better than the talk about lessons, exams, finals, graduations and so on, but she felt not completely at ease talking about clothes, make up, nails and photos, which seemed to be Callie's favorite topics.

They met at the railway station, Callie picking her up with her car and escorting her under her umbrella, seeing that Arizona didn't bring it. They headed to the restaurant that Callie picked for their date, and they both felt like they had been friends for a long time. They ordered and then started talking about the weather and the rain. Arizona was feeling a little bit unease, more than she ever had before around the brunette. Just the day before, after Callie and Arizona had lunch together, a girl told Arizona she liked her. And even though she was absolutely certain she didn't have feelings for this Coleen, who by the way happened to be a lot younger than her, she kind of realized she could really have feelings for a girl. She always thought people fall in love with who they are meant to, regardless of the gender of the other person, but she never had feelings for a girl before. But now there she was, talking with Callie about the rain. She had absolutely no idea about the brunette's love life, but she thought she couldn't waist that chance. Hell, Coleen was 17 and she already knew she liked girls and even had the guts to tell her.

And I can't stop talking about the weather. C'mon Robbins.

"So, uh… You know that yesterday after our lunch date something kind of funny happened to me?", Arizona started, still unsure about where the conversation could lead.

"Really? My life is so boring right now…", Callie answered, flashing her beautiful smile, "tell me everything about it!"

"So, I am doing this internship for the university at an association where we basically babysit kids and things like that. There is this 17 year-old, Coleen, who is the daughter of the director and she has always been kind of clingy with me. And I really hate human contact, but for some reason I couldn't ask her to back off, maybe because I don't need the director to hate me, maybe because I felt like she could use a friend… Turns out she likes me, like, likes me… And even though she knows there is no way I like her back, she just told me she likes me and she knows it's not possible for us to be together, but she really wants to anyway… Can you imagine my face when she declared herself to me? I mean, it never happened before that a girl liked me that way…"

Callie started laughing but Arizona noticed it was a nervous kind of laugh. And in that moment she was kind of sure that Callie liked her that way too. But the brunette didn't give away anything more.

"Wow! This is really funny!", Callie replied, after having stopped laughing. "And you didn't see that coming?"

"No! No way in hell! I mean, I could tell she liked girls, but not me. She is like 5 years younger than me".

"Well, this doesn't mean anything, does it?", Callie asked without really thinking. As she noticed Arizona's confused face she started rambling, trying to explain. "I mean… You know?... I think that you fall in love with whoever you're meant to fall in love with… You can't decide… So it's not really a matter of age, or color… or even gender…", and with that she blushed so hard and stopped her rambling before getting herself into more trouble.

But Arizona's features softened. And a big, dimpled smile crept on her face. She was at a loss. She always thought Callie was a little bit superficial, and that's exactly why she didn't understand right away that she was having feelings for her. But now she said that thing. Realizing the brunette was waiting for an answer from her, and was also looking kind of worried, Arizona tried to put into words what she was thinking, without giving too much away.

"Wow, I'm impressed. In a good kind of way, I mean. This is exactly what I feel about love. Really, the exact same thing. I know it might not sound true to you, I just told you I don't like Coleen because she's too young, but really. She is too young in the sense that we are too different, we could never be something, maybe not even friends".

"Why shouldn't I believe you? I don't know you that much, but I feel like you're no liar. Anyway, what did you tell her?", Callie asked, genuinely interested.

"Well I was at a loss… So I just told her that she was right, I didn't have feelings for her", Arizona answered.

And Callie, sensing that Arizona was holding back something else she tried to be bold once again and asked:

"Wouldn't it have been easier to tell her you don't like girls?"

"Well, you said it yourself, I'm no liar… And I just told you I think I just fall in love with the person, not their age, color or gender… And even though I don't fall often and it never happened with a girl before, it would have been a lie if I told her that I don't like girls…"

They were both speechless, thinking fast and staring into each other's eyes. Arizona's blue and Callie's brown eyes. So different colors, yet both so deep and expressive.

"I'm sorry…", Callie was the first to speak.

"What for? Don't…", Arizona was starting thinking she came on too strong and she didn't mean to make Callie feel unease.

"No, really, it was a stupid question, you just told me that you don't choose who you fall in love with based on their gender and yet I ask you that… Sorry", Callie apologized, blushing.

"No, it's fine, we are just getting to know each other so it's fine if you have questions… Besides, I was the one bringing up this topic. Maybe we should just talk about something lighter, so to speak…"

"Yeah, you're right. So, do you like your salad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's really tasty. How about your fish?"

"It's good. I've been here so many times I think I already tried everything on their menu…"

And with that they both started laughing and the conversation was back to the funny part, they forgot for a moment about the feelings they had for each other and just talked about their diet and summer bodies and topics Arizona personally found superficial, but always better than the ones they were discussing before.

All in all, she was glad she brought up the topic, it kind of gave her hope that Callie felt something for her too, but it was way too soon to let the conversation become too deep.

They kept chit chatting until Arizona realized she had to leave because she needed to catch the last train to Seattle. She was a little bit sad she had to put an end to that beautiful dinner, but there was no other possibility. Callie paid the check and then drove Arizona back to the train station. She quickly parked her car and followed Arizona to the platform and waited with her for the train. Neither of them was speaking, until they saw the lights of the incoming train, when they both started saying almost together:

"So... uhm…"

They giggled and then Callie motioned for Arizona to go on. So the blonde started speaking.

"Well, Callie, thank you so much for this evening, it was really a good dinner and I liked spending time with you".

"My pleasure, Arizona…"

They were staring in each other's eyes, when the train stopped and opened the doors.

"We should do it again, Callie, even though now our debts are cancelled".

She laughed nervously.

"Yeah, you're right… Well, you better get on that train. Goodnight Arizona", Callie said, sadness in her voice.

"Thanks again, Callie… Goodnight".

They hugged lightly and awkwardly. And Arizona could swear she felt Callie's lips somewhere over her face, but she didn't have time to really process what was happening. She quickly hopped on the train just a second before the doors closed and she found a seat in an almost empty carriage. She looked outside the window and she just spotted Callie watching in her direction, before the railway station disappeared and the train went into the night.

Arizona kept looking outside the window, even though all she could see was the lights of the carriage reflected in the glass. She was still feeling Callie's lips on her face. She was not even sure it was meant to be a kiss or what that meant, if it just happened while they were hugging or if Callie meant to let her know she felt something for her. Hell, everything was so confusing.

The weekend went by as fast as usual, Callie spending some time with her family and Arizona with her friends in Seattle. As the next week started they both hoped to run into each other at the university, neither of them wanting to be the first to text the other. But the courses were coming to an end, finals were around the corner and the only course they still had together was Webber's, which was also going to end soon. Therefore, Arizona was almost never at the university and neither was Callie, but seeing that she didn't live in Seattle and her only chance to run into the blonde was at the university, she decided to go to some elective classes just in the hope to see the blonde around. But after three days of no luck she decided to give up.

It would have been so easy to just text her.

But why isn't she texting me? She was the one who suggested we should see each other again.

She wasn't sure if the blonde had really caught up with Webber's course and was going to attend classes that week, but she decided to give it a last try. She was wasting way too much time, going to Seattle everyday with no reason, and with the finals coming up she really should have spent her time in another way. Webber's lesson was on Thursday at 5 p.m. When Callie woke up that morning, she was about to text the blonde and ask her if she would have been at Webber's class, but then she decided against it. She was feeling so confused, she didn't get why Arizona didn't text her after their dinner. Then she had a flashback and she realized, she almost kind of kissed the blonde's face by mistake. She really didn't mean to, but it just kind of happened. But the kiss was so soft, and Arizona gave nothing away. She thought she didn't notice it. Yet she didn't text her. And Callie wasn't the kind of person who caves in first. She kept checking the blonde's updates on her social networks, and she noticed Arizona did the same, but they didn't text. For what she knew, Arizona was not the one to cave in first either.

Callie took a train to Seattle in the early afternoon and met with Maggie and Amelia before the lesson to catch up a little bit. They didn't see each other that week, so she felt the need to tell them about Arizona. Just, she wasn't sure she was ready to process her feelings out loud. She was sure they wouldn't judge her, but she wasn't sure they would understand either. Anyway, they had this habit to meet up a little bit before classes to catch up once in a while, and when Amelia made the proposal, she wasn't about to turn her down, not after spending all the week by herself, with the thoughts of Arizona eating her.

She listened for a while to Amelia going on and on about her new boyfriend and about how awesome he was and what they did together, what they had planned and stuff like that. Then it was Maggie's turn, who went on and on about her new job as a waitress and about the crush she had on this guy who was working with her and who asked her to get drinks that weekend and how excited about it she was. Neither of them seemed to notice that Callie was a little bit too silent.

And then, all of a sudden, Maggie blurted out:

"And you, Callie, how did lunch with that Arizona chick go?"

Callie felt herself blush and couldn't look at her friend in the eyes. She was glad Maggie was still on 'that Arizona chick' terms, it meant she didn't suspect anything about her crush for the blonde.

"Uh, good… Why are you asking?", Callie asked back, instantly regretting her question.

"I don't know… You were all weird last Friday before that lunch… Just asking".

"Oh, no, I was just tired".

There was a moment of silence and then Amelia asked:

"Wait, why did you go to lunch with her? I thought you kind of hated her?!"

"No, I don't… It's just… I don't know girls…", and for a moment she was about to share her thoughts with her friends, but then she realized it was almost 5 and they had to get to class and her heart was already beating too fast thinking that maybe the blonde was there.

"What is it, Callie? Spit it", Amelia said, kind of harshly, just like she always does.

"It's nothing. Let's get to class".

And with that she stood up and started walking to the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**So: first author note :)**

 **Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites, so much.**

 **I know the story may seem a little bit slow sometimes, and it actually is… But, you have to take into consideration that they both are feeling something like that for a girl for the first time in their lives and even though they are in their 20s they still struggle. Besides, I really love the build-up.**

 **I don't have the whole story in mind, it's going to come with the flow. I just hope to write something good and a little different from the other stories.**

 **If you have any suggestion, they're more than welcomed!**

Maggie and Amelia were walking right behind Callie, but as they were about to enter the classroom, Callie stopped and gave her bag to Maggie.

"Go in and take a seat, one for me too, please, I need to go to the toilet", Callie said. And with that she was back in the hallway heading for the bathroom. She quickly entered, and noticing she was not alone she closed herself in a stall. She grabbed her phone from the back pocket of her black jeans and checked the updates on her social media. She felt her head throbbing and her heart was beating way too fast. And she had yet to see Arizona. She tried to breathe in and out some times, in order to steady herself and calm down, and then she headed for the classroom.

Entering, she spotted right away Maggie and Amelia and went there, sitting in the chair that was previously occupied by her bag. Webber had already started and she quickly grabbed her notebook and a pen and started writing down what the teacher was saying. When he stopped talking just for a second she lifted up her head and looked around to try and catch a glimpse of the blonde, but she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, she noticed that the row behind theirs was occupied by all Arizona's friends: Mark, Teddy, Cristina and Addison. And there was an empty seat. But no Arizona.

Callie tried to focus back on the teacher and her notebook on the desk in front of her, but she was kind of spacing out. She thought about what Amelia said before, about her hating Arizona. Did she hate her? No, she had definitely never hated her. She was just pretending, because she didn't want her friends to find out. They were not friends, but they used to have a good time during classes, and that was when she started falling for Arizona. She didn't do anything special, she was just being her, that awesome girl with those deep blue eyes.

 _LAST YEAR_

 _On a Friday_

 _That day Callie woke up happy, even though it was only 5.30 in the morning and she had a long day ahead of her at the university. All of her classes of the day were with Arizona, a blonde girl who she kept thinking about. There was something about her, and even though Callie couldn't quite get what, she found herself enjoying sitting in classes next to the blonde. Ever since Lexie introduced them, they started talking in classes and even exchanging some texts, but always about university. Arizona sat with her friends on their first class, so she couldn't sit with her, but on their second class together, she managed to sit next to Arizona._

 _"_ _Oh my God, I'm so tired already", the blonde said, yawning._

 _And with that Callie already knew they were not going to pay attention to Ms. Bailey that day. Maggie and Amelia joined them and sat next to Callie, but she was not quite paying attention to her friends, she was too focused on the blonde._

 _"_ _Well, your notebook looks kind of lonely, all so white", Callie said, giggling._

 _"_ _What are you thinking about? Don't you dare draw anything on it!", the blonde said, trying to stop Callie's hand, "you know I'm a precision freak, don't you ruin my notebook or you'll end badly", she added, just joking._

 _But Callie wasn't one to stop, so she started drawing something unspecified on her neighbor's notebook. She was no artist at all, but she was enjoying the banter with Arizona._

 _Just to let her know that she meant no business, also Arizona started drawing things on Callie's notebook and they went on and on like that for the whole hour and a half. The childish Callie draw broken hearts and middle fingers, and Arizona just draw lines. They didn't pay attention at the lesson at all, but neither at Maggie or Amelia. It was like they were alone in the classroom._

 _Later that day, as they were on the train back home, Maggie and Amelia started questioning Callie about the blonde and their friendship, and right in that moment she understood that she was starting to feel something more for Arizona, so she thought it was easier to lie and just tell them Arizona was one of Lexie's friends and she was the one trying to be friends with Callie and not the other way around. She felt dirty and a liar but she wasn't ready to face her feelings._

Callie spaced out for what seemed like one hour, but it really was just a couple of minutes. She snapped back to reality when she saw the classroom's door opening and the girl she was pining for entering. Her smiling face, her dimples on display. Her eyes.

God, why does she have to be that beautiful?

She took a seat in the row behind Callie's, between her friends Mark and Teddy. Callie could smell her scent, even though they weren't sitting exactly close. She couldn't focus on Webber's annoying voice anymore. Not that she could before.

I need to talk to her. Or to somebody.

Callie could hear Arizona's voice being all perky chit chatting with her friends during the lesson but she couldn't quite get what she was saying. They were sure as hell enjoying themselves.

Is she making fun of me? Was she just playing me?

No, Torres, she doesn't even know you like her.

Or does she? She sure is very smart.

After the lesson finished Callie asked Maggie and Amelia to hurry up because she didn't want to miss the train. They had something like 20 minutes to reach the station, which was within a five minutes' walk, but she really needed to get out of there. Her friends were kind of confused as why she was being such a pain in the ass that day, but knew better than commenting. An angry Callie Torres is not one to question. So they were already walking down the stairs, when Callie felt a hand grabbing her arm. She was afraid to turn around but she kind of had no choice.

"Hey, you!"

There she was. Flashing a full dimpled smile that reached her eyes.

"Hey…", Callie greeted, shifting her gaze to the floor, not half as enthusiastic as Arizona's greeting.

"You ok?", Arizona asked, sensing that something was wrong.

"Yeah. I've got to go… The train…", and she turned around to leave, without saying goodbye, leaving a stunned blonde.

She can't ignore me for almost a week and then come here all perky as if nothing happened.

Of course she can, it's not like it's written somewhere that she had to text me after our dinner.

At least she isn't mad. Or she wasn't. Now she sure is.

It's fine, I won't see her for a whole week. And next Thursday it's Webber's last lesson, so it's the last time I see her.

Who am I trying to fool?

Callie was overthinking and ignoring her friends. They got to the train and they didn't talk much during the travel. When both Amelia and Maggie got off the train, Callie put her headphones on and let a sad song play, while she started crying, looking outside the window. She was a total mess.

After saying goodbye to Mark, Teddy, Cristina and Addison, Arizona started walking home. She was feeling confused. She just greeted Callie and she reacted coldly to say the very least. She had thought about texting her all week, but she wasn't used to be the one chasing another person, and she knew it was wrong to always wait for people to text her first, but she kind of couldn't help it. Besides, Callie didn't text her either. But now she felt like she had to text her, she needed to know what happened to the brunette, she just felt the need to be there for her, whatever it was that was happening. So she took out her phone, before she even got home and sent a quick text to Callie. She would have called, but she didn't know if they were there just yet.

'Hey, what's wrong? Talk to me…'

She got home and seeing that the brunette didn't reply, she changed into her running clothes and went out for a run, just her and her headphones. She tried to shut down her mind, but she couldn't. She couldn't help the feeling she had that the brunette liked her back, and that both were waiting for the other to make a move.

But why was she that cold today?

Arizona didn't know much about Callie's character or personality, or life in general. She knew she was an only child, kind of spoiled by her parents, she didn't like their courses, she was doing a modeling job during summer to earn some money and that job made Callie very aware of how beautiful she was. She liked talking about photos, make up, clothes, nail polish. She liked running and working out. She liked going out with friends and hang out at a bar or going to the disco. She was a very girly girl.

Arizona, on the contrary, was a little bit more practical. Not that she wasn't girly, she liked girly things too, but she was just more focused on school and work. Living in Seattle by herself she had to do the shopping, the laundry, the ironing, she had to clean the flat and things like that. She had her family back in Colorado, in a very small village in the mountains. She had a brother, Tim, two years younger than her, so she always had to divide her belongings and above all her parents' attentions with him. During summer she worked as a waitress at a small restaurant back in her village and she liked what she was studying, which she thought could give her a chance at a good job one day.

They were very different from each other, yet so similar. Both so stubborn and so not likely to show their feelings.

Back home after an hour of running fast, Arizona was very sweaty, so first thing she headed for the shower. After showering and drying she started feeling better, even though her legs were more than sore. She was used to running but definitely not that fast and that long. She only ran for fun and to relax a little bit, but that day her aim was completely different.

She glanced at her phone and she saw she had some notifications, yet none from the brunette. She decided she had to do something so she put her fears and doubts aside and called her.

Of course she is not picking up.

She tried again after dinner and again, nothing. So, feeling a little bit of a stalker, actually a big one, she checked her last visits on the social networks, thing she never did. And there, Callie last saw her Facebook account 3 minutes before.

There must be a reason behind this.

Maybe she was working out and she just came out of the gym. Yes, the gym is still open at 11 p.m. in her small city. Of course.

She was conflicted about what to do, but she really was one to worry way too much about people she cared for. So she grabbed her phone once again and called. No answer again.

Starting to feel the anger boil inside of her, she searched for her chat with the brunette and shot her a quick text.

'Pick up that damn phone, now I'm starting to get mad'.

No answer. She waited a couple of minutes and then she gave it one last try.

"Uh, hi", a soft voice answered her.

She wasn't sleeping, was she?

"Hi, you okay?", Arizona tried, now feeling an idiot.

"Yeah, sorry, I was sleeping. What's gotten into you, Arizona?", Callie answered, her voice husky with sleep.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you… It's just…", she wasn't sure what to say anymore, I mean, she couldn't tell her that she was worried she lost her just because she acted cold towards her, could she? Hesitantly, after a long moment of silence, she went on talking: "You acted weird today and I just wanted to make sure you were good".

"Oh, now you care about how I am, Arizona?", Callie answered harshly, regretting it almost right away.

"What do you mean now?", Arizona asked, feeling lost.

"I thought you cared about me, yet you didn't text me like for the whole week, and then you see me in class and you just ignore me and when I'm going to the train you stop me and ask me if everything is okay? Is that what this is, Arizona, just small talk on the stairwell of the university?", Callie didn't breathe or think during her whole sentence and after finishing it she knew she just screwed up her chance with the blonde.

"What? I don't get what you're talking about, Calliope. Really, I need a little bit more than that…", Arizona replied, feeling really at a loss for words.

"Do not Calliope me! You know what? We are not doing this. Webber's course is finishing next week and I won't be there, so we are not going to see each other again. Just stop texting and calling me. Bye, Arizona", and with that she hung up.

Arizona was just stunned.

Why did she react that way? So she really was mad I didn't text her. So she likes me. But now she just shut me down.

Great, she is just as stubborn as I am. Or maybe even more. Good, Robbins, good, your only chance is gone.


	4. Chapter 4

After hanging up on Arizona, Callie started crying again. She felt such an idiot. She was sobbing. Arizona called her more than once, she wanted to make sure she was okay, and yet she snapped. Of course now Arizona understood Callie's feelings towards her.

She spent the next few days at home, in her bedroom, crying when she was alone, pretending to study when her parents were there. She just didn't want questions from them. Hell, everything was so confusing. She was falling hard for a girl, for the first time in her life. She never really fell in love before. She just started to understand that maybe that was the reason why she didn't have a relationship before. She just thought she wasn't cut out to fall in love and for cheesy stuff. She had a fair share of flings, some more important than others, with a couple of men she did even sleep together, but it never felt right. She thought sex was not something for her. But now she started wondering how it would feel like to have Arizona's pale, strong hands touching her body, touching her between her legs. And the simple thought gave her goose bumps allover her body. One of the many nights she cried herself to sleep she even dreamt of a sexual encounter with the blonde. And she wasn't sure but she felt like she came while she was dreaming. She was a complete mess and she was just able to keep a façade for her parents not to notice that something was off.

After a week of hell, she still felt like that. She kept checking Arizona's updates on her socials, which were not that many, and she couldn't stop feeling like she just lost the love of her life. She felt the need to be herself around her mother, they always talked about everything, but she wasn't sure about her reaction to the news that she liked a girl. So she just kept everything inside and built up those damn walls she was so good at building.

Thursday came around, and with that she had to make up an excuse for Maggie and Amelia who asked her to meet before Webber's class for their usual catch up. She said she was not feeling good, that maybe she was getting the flu or something. From 5.00 to 6.30 she sat on her bed crying her eyes out once again, she thought about her friends being in Webber's class and therefore being able to see her. She really missed that smile. One night she was so close to calling her, but then she decided it wouldn't have been fair, she was the one to ask Arizona to stop calling.

She ate dinner with only her mother, her father being out for business and then she showered quickly. She put on some new pajamas and was heading to bed when she heard the bell ringing. Her mother looked at her a little bit worried.

"Are you expecting somebody, honey?", she asked.

"Uh, no… Are you?"

"No, I'm not".

But she went to answer. Callie couldn't hear the other voice through the intercom, but she saw her mother turning her head in her direction and then she heard her saying: "Yes, Callie's here", and then the sound of the door downstairs opening.

She looked at her mother in shock. "Who is that?", she asked.

"A friend of yours", her mother answered, before opening the door to their apartment and walking back to the kitchen, leaving Callie stood alone.

After a time that seemed endless, she heard light steps approaching their door, and then she spotted a head picking in.

A head she would recognize everywhere.

"Hey, Callie… Sorry, I didn't mean to come to your house at this time of the evening, but I really wanted to talk to you", Arizona said, shyly.

"Yeah, uh, you shouldn't have come", Callie answered, coldly. "How did you even find out where I live?"

Arizona was about to answer when Callie's mother came into the hallway.

"Hey! I don't' know you, do I? Nice to meet you, I'm Lucia", she said with a perky voice, shaking Arizona's hand firmly.

"No, I… Uh… I'm Arizona, nice to meet you, ma'am", Arizona answered.

"Callie, did you lose your manners? Come on in, Arizona! Can I get you something to drink? Or to eat?"

"No thanks, I'm good", Arizona answered politely.

"Mum, sorry but Arizona and I need to talk, in private, so if you don't mind…", Callie said a little bit harshly, moving in the direction of her room and motioning for Arizona to follow her. She didn't want to talk to the blonde and not even listen to what she came there to say, but everything was better than having her mother being all friendly towards her. She couldn't be in the same room as both Arizona and her mother, she would have caved in.

They entered Callie's room and she sat on her bed but she didn't make a move to offer Arizona a seat, so the blonde just closed the door behind her and leaned on it. For a couple of minutes nobody talked, Callie's gaze was on the floor, while Arizona took in Callie's room and the mess of scattered clothes and used tissues. Her heart ached for the brunette.

"Listen Callie, I really don't want to force you into anything that you don't want. I thought we could be friends and it looked like that was what you wanted too. But then you got angry at me and you asked me to never call or text you again. And this really doesn't make any sense to me. I thought you were mad for some reason that I didn't know, so I just gave you some time to cool off and then text me or call me or something. But then you said you wouldn't attend Webber's class and you really didn't. Your friends told me you were not feeling good and I worried. I was so worried Callie. I knew you wouldn't answer my texts, let alone pick up my calls, so I just took the first train out and came here. I care about you, Calliope, I really do. Talk to me…", she ended, almost pleading, her eyes worried and teary.

Callie didn't give away anything.

"I thought we could be friends too. But for what I noticed these past couple of weeks, you are too selfish and I don't need that kind of person in my life. Really, it's our last year, we are going to see each other only two or three times more tops, it makes no sense to me to become friends now…", Callie answered, expressing some of her true worries but not telling anything about her feelings.

They really weren't going to see each other many times more at the university, but that didn't make her happy. That worried her to death.

And when Callie Torres is worried she shuts everybody down, builds up her walls and screws up everything. How many people she lost because of that.

She didn't like the direction the conversation was taking, but the blonde went all the way to her house just to talk to her, and her mother welcomed her in, so she didn't have any other choice but to talk to her and let her talk.

"What are you talking about, Callie? You don't know me, I'm not selfish at all. Why are you pushing me away? I like you and…". She stopped midsentence and fixed her gaze on the brunette, who lifted hers to the blonde. Their gazes locked and they were now looking into each other's eyes. No one talked for what seemed like hours. Then Arizona, softly said: "I mean it, Calliope… I like you… And I'm so sorry you don't see it. I wanted to make you feel good, and loved, and… I don't know, I can't understand my feelings, it never happened to me before… But I really like you… Like… Really like, Callie". She stopped again. They were still looking into each other's eyes, Callie giving nothing away as usual. Arizona got a little bit emotional, but now the hardest part was out, she just had to finish her little speech and then leave.

"I don't know what's happening, but I want to be with you. I want to be more than friends with you, if you know what I mean… But if you don't feel the same, if you just think I'm a selfish, heartless bitch who doesn't text you for a week, just say it. Break my heart now and stop this pain. But don't keep me hanging", Arizona pleaded, now with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Callie wanted nothing more than pinning the blonde against the door and kiss the life out of her, and make love to her all night long. Arizona just said out loud that she wanted to be with her. In a romantic way.

But she couldn't say yes just yet. She knew that Arizona already had the power to destroy her. Just by not texting her for a couple of days she made her spend all her time crying her eyes out. And every step towards Arizona would mean giving her more and more power. She couldn't do that. It was already too deep.

So she did what she did best, she feigned indifference and then rage.

"What? Are you kidding? Now you are the one who falls in love with a chick and declares herself to her?", she asked, harshly.

"You're not 'a chick' Calliope… I have feelings for you, god damn it! Why don't you get that?", she asked, now kind of pissed at the brunette.

"Oh, no, I got that", Callie answered, "it's just… it's not real, right?... Actually, it makes sense… Now I get it, you wanted to be friends with me just to get into my pants, just like everybody does… Because I'm hot, my body is hot, and I'm not as smart as you are, so you think you could just use me to soothe your sexual frustration and I would be okay with that!"

"What?", Arizona couldn't believe it. She felt so hurt. She poured her heart out, and that was what she was getting? She didn't expect Callie to tell her she liked her back, but she sure didn't see that coming.

"Go away Arizona, I don't have feelings for you. I thought we could be friends but we are clearly not on the same page".

Arizona didn't utter a word more. She just exited Callie's house without looking back. Once she was outside in the rain she began sobbing, her salty tears mixing with the rain falling on her face, feeling like the more pathetic person ever. 

Callie was feeling so miserable. She had the chance of a lifetime but again her stupid fears ruined everything. She was sobbing uncontrollably and she couldn't help it, even though she knew her mother was right outside her bedroom and was likely to hear her. She sure was going to check on her sooner than later, probably she didn't even see Arizona leaving, so she was wondering what the two of them were doing. Her mother didn't know Arizona so she was likely to become worried anytime soon and enter her bedroom, but she couldn't stop her crying.

After a couple of minutes, she heard her mother entering. She took in Callie's bedroom and the mess it was in. She didn't go in so often, Callie just tidied it up and cleaned it by herself, not wanting her mother to intrude and to have too much work to do.

"Honey, what happened?", Lucia's voice full of concern, she ran towards her daughter's bed and sat next to her. She hugged her from behind and held her tight, waiting for her sobs to slowly subside. When Callie managed to stop crying, Lucia wiped her cheeks with a used tissue she found on the bedside table and looked softly at her daughter.

"Where is your friend?", Lucia chanced asking.

"I pushed her away, mum", Callie answered, beginning to sob again.

"What was she doing here?", Lucia had so many questions she wanted to ask.

"She told me she likes me…", Callie explained, sobbing.

"So, what?", Lucia was now really confused. "You need to give me more than that, baby… What would you say if we moved to the couch, I put on some chamomile and you tell me everything?", she chanced.

"Yeah…"

They left Callie's bedroom and went to the living room, where Callie took a sit on the couch and wrapped a blanket around herself. Her mum went to the kitchen for the chamomile.

Callie decided that that would have been the moment, now she had to tell her mother, she needed help and some advice. She wasn't ready to come out of the closet with her mother just yet, but she had no choice. After a couple of minutes Lucia came back from the kitchen with two steaming cups of chamomile and put them on the coffee table, while taking a seat next to Callie on the couch.

"So… Do tell…", Lucia said softly, taking her daughter's hand into her own.

"I don't know mommy… She is… She is awesome… I've been feeling something for her for almost two years now… I met her at the university, she is Lexie's friend…", she started hesitantly, but she had to take it all out. "And Lexie introduced us just by chance. We had a lot of classes together last year, so we just started sitting next to each other, we weren't friends, we didn't really talk about things other than school… We saw each other outside a couple of times, always with Lexie and other people, but I began falling for her. She just has something about her… I don't know… Then she left because she went for one semester to another university abroad and when she came back I was in New York for my trip, so we haven't seen each other for quite a long time, and in that time I was able to put those feelings aside, but when we saw each other again, a couple of weeks ago, everything came back, and hit me so hard…", she stopped and sipped on her cup, her mother looking at her in awe, beginning to understand where that was heading, but not saying anything, just giving her the time to process her feelings before going on with the story.

"Well, she asked me for some notes when she was abroad and she promised to buy me coffee to pay me off when she would come back. So when she first saw me, she asked me out for coffee, which turned into lunch and then I invited her to dinner the next day and everything was so good, I felt that good just by being with her. She suggested we should see each other again after that dinner, so I thought she liked me back, but then for a whole week she didn't text me… And I didn't text her either, but you know how I am… I understood my feelings for her and I was beginning to accept them, but I didn't know about hers, so I just wanted her to text me first, to give me something to work on, anything… But she didn't… So I saw her next week in class and she ignored me until the end of the lesson when I was going to the train, when she stopped me and asked how I was… I kind of reacted coldly and left and then she kept calling and texting. I answered and told her I didn't need a person like her in my life and asked her to back off. She did. Mommy, she did everything I asked to, even though I'm sure she was hurting. And today I didn't go to classes because I didn't want to see her and yet she came here, she stalked for my address I don't know where and she came here, and introduced herself to you… And poured her heart out to me… But I'm such an idiot, I told her I don't like her and pushed her away…", she began sobbing the second she stopped talking.

"Why, darling?", her mother simply asked.

"Because I'm scared, mum! She is going to graduate soon and who knows where she ends up after that, she is from freaking Colorado, Colorado, do you understand? She already has all that power on me, I can't give her more, she has the power to destroy me…", Callie said in a mess of emotions.

"I get that, Callie, you've never been in love before, let alone with a woman, you are scared. But did you think about how happy you could be if you let down those walls you always build by yourself? Talk to her about her future plans, how do you know that she won't stay? I know you don't want to study any more after your graduation, but maybe she does, who knows? Talk to her, Callie, she seems nice enough and in love with you too. Do you have any idea of how rare this is? To love and be loved by the same person. Don't let your fears ruin this for you, honey. You deserve everything good life has to offer you. Now go to sleep and tomorrow morning you go get your girl!"

Callie was overwhelmed. She knew her mother was right, but she already thought about all of that and she still decided that it wasn't a good idea. But she was already a mess, it could hardly get any worse. She hugged her mother.

"So you are okay with me liking a girl?", she asked.

"Of course, baby, why wouldn't I be? I won't be okay though if you stop yourself from being happy with her. Give it a chance!"

"Yeah, I'll try… But I'm not sure she would talk to me after what I said tonight. I said so many hurtful things, things that of course I don't mean, I said them just because I was hurting and I wanted her to hurt too… It's just… I'm not good with words and I screwed it up big time with her. If I were her I would never want to see me again… Sorry for this mess mum", she apologized.

"No apology needed… I'm sure that if you pour your heart out to her the way she did tonight with you, she is going to listen to you and accept your apology! Now go, sleep this off, tomorrow you'll have to look better for her, you're a mess now!"

They both started chuckling and then parted ways, both heading to their own bedroom. 

**SO, juicy stuff coming…**

 **Do you want another chapter later?**

 **Hit review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Arizona was feeling numb. She was used to being rejected and to shut down her feelings, to hide her hurt. At least she said what she had to say. She knew she would cry for a couple of days and then she would start to feel better. She went through a fair share of hurt during her life, she was dumped by her first big love after a year because he fell in love with someone else, and she got through that, it wouldn't be a fling for a stupid girl to destroy her.

Hell, she thought I just wanted to get into her pants. She really doesn't know square about who I am.

Arizona slept with only two persons in her whole life, the first being this infamous big love who dumped her, Jackson, and then the second being a German guy she met when she was abroad the previous semester. That was not exactly something she would have normally done. She waited for her first time because she wanted it to be perfect, and so she waited until she was almost twenty, she did it with Jackson on their fourth month anniversary, so she couldn't exactly be defined a whore. She slept with this German guy because she kind of just wanted to confirm her theory that she could make love only with somebody she loved. It wasn't bad but it wasn't the same as with Jackson, it was pure sex, no feelings involved. And for a while she felt ashamed for what she did, but she got past it and swore she would only sleep with people she loved.

And here I am thinking about how much I want to sleep with her.

Yes, I really want to sleep with her. Even though now I hate her.

I would give away everything I have just to feel her hands on me.

But it's not just the sex, I want to be with her. We should definitely get to know each other first.

Oh, no, she hasn't feelings for me… Bear that in mind, Robbins.

But I can't stop feeling that she likes me too. She has to, I'm sure.

Exiting her bedroom for the first time since she got back home from Callie's house the night before, Arizona went in the kitchen to make coffee. She knew her eyes were puffy and red and she was a mess, but she couldn't care less. Her flat mates were two good guys but they didn't really talk to each other. Entering in the small kitchen she spotted Owen sipping coffee and looking at the screen of his phone. He looked up to her and asked:

"You okay? I'm sorry, I don't want to pry but I heard you crying and I just want to let you know that if you need anything, just say the word", he offered.

"Yeah, thanks… And sorry for my crying… I'll be okay…"

And with that the conversation was already over.

After drinking her first coffee of the day, Arizona went back to her room and called her mother, last night she pretended to be out with their friends, but now she had to call. They talked every day and she knew her mother really missed her even if she didn't call for just one day.

"Hey, my love, how are you? How did last night go?", her mother perkily answered her phone.

Here we go.

"Yeah, fine, we just went out for a drink… To celebrate the end of courses…"

"Oh, okay. So today you start studying, don't you?"

"Yeah, that's what I should do…"

"You okay? You sound a little bit off…"

"No, yes, I'm good".

"Okay… If there's anything going on just tell me, please?!"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Little miss, don't answer me like that… Do you want me to go to Seattle to you?"

"What? No, are you kidding?"

"Why? You are always happy to see me and daddy…"

"I know, but now I really don't have the time…"

"Okay… But call if there's something wrong, right?"

"Yeah, okay mum… Thanks…", she felt on the verge of tears again. "Look, I've got to go, talk to you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, have a good day, honey. Love you, so much".

"Love you too… Bye".

And she hung up. A new flood of fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks. She kept shutting people off and there she was, alone, crying, a mess and yet wanting to deal with it all by herself. Her mother was catholic, quite the conservative type. They talked about homosexuality and stuff and she knew her mother was no homophobe, but it's different when your own daughter realizes she likes women.

She sat at her desk and took out her notes. She tried to focus on what she was reading but her eyes kept filling with tears and she couldn't even see. She took out her phone, she needed to talk to Mark about this whole situation. Mark knew the situation because he himself was gay and had his heart broken more than once, besides, he was her best friend, he could sure help. Scrolling down her contact list searching for his name, she stopped because the screen turned black and a second later Callie's name appeared on it. She really didn't feel like answering but she knew how it feels like when you really need to talk to somebody and they don't pick up. So she waited a couple of seconds and then answered, aware of her shaking voice.

"Yes?"

"Hi… I thought you weren't going to pick up", Callie said, sounding so insecure.

"Well, I picked up… I'm not you… What's it?", Arizona replied, harshly.

"Listen, I really tried to find out where you live and show up at your place but I wasn't able to find your address…"

"No need to…"

"Yes I need to! Please, tell me where you live…"

"No, really, don't show up, I don't want to see you!"

"I know you don't… I wouldn't want to see me either, if I were you… But I really need to talk to you, like I can't go another minute without saying what I need to say, please, Arizona, just this once, then I'll be gone out of your life forever if that's what you want".

"Okay, fine, I'll just text you my address…"

"Thank you, Arizona, thank you… I'll be there as soon as possible".

She hung up and felt all kind of emotions swirling through her body. She knew deep down Callie wanted to apologize and tell her she liked her back, but she didn't want to have her hopes too high. She shot her a text with her address and only a second later Callie answered with a kiss emoticon.

What?

So now this is it. Now she comes here, she apologizes, she says she likes me too, I try to play a little bit hard to get, and then we kiss.

Arizona was dreaming with open eyes. She then realized she looked a mess, so she ran to the bathroom and tried to make herself look presentable. After something like three seconds she heard the bell ringing and opened without even bothering to ask who it was.

She opened their front door and waited for Callie to walk the two stairwells to their apartment. When the brunette came into sight, her heart started beating impossibly fast and her palms were sweating. Callie looked tired and fried, her eyes were still swollen and red, she wasn't wearing any make-up and she was dressed casual, but she still was so beautiful. At a loss for words, Arizona just moved aside to let Callie in. She motioned for her to follow her to the bedroom and then to sit with her on the bed.

Nobody was saying anything. They were sitting, looking at each other for what seemed an eternity, then Callie moved her upper body slightly towards Arizona and cupped her cheek with her hand. She softly caressed her with her thumb and then leant in painfully slowly. Their lips met and their eyes closed simultaneously. The kiss started slow, loving, but then Arizona moved her hands to the back of Callie's neck, and Callie's hand that wasn't on Arizona's face came to rest on the blonde's hip. Arizona felt Callie slightly parting her lips and gazing her lower lip with her tongue. She parted her own lips and gave the brunette permission to deepen the kiss. It was simply perfect. Right in that moment everything was perfect. But they knew they had to talk. Callie sure needed to explain the actions of the previous night and say her feelings for the blonde out loud. But while their tongues were dancing in between their mouths, nothing other than that existed.

Callie pushed Arizona's body lightly, so that she was lying on her back and bent over her, not breaking the kiss for a moment. Her hands started roaming the blonde's body gently. Arizona kept her eyes closed and let the sensations sink in. Her hands still wrapped around Callie's neck, unable to move. She really wanted that and for that once she thought she was not going to be the one to stop whatever was about to happen. Life was too short and she had been craving the brunette's touch for way too long. So she moved her hands from Callie's neck along her sides and started caressing her skin under her t-shirt. She reached her flat stomach and the brunette moaned at the sensation of the cold hands on her skin. They still had to break the kiss.

They were both moving softly and lovingly, even though they both just wanted to rip off each other's clothes. Now the most important thing was to make the other feel loved. Arizona was still hurt and she knew they needed to talk, but she had stopped herself from feeling so many times before and then regretted it, that now she was not going to.

So she delicately started lifting up the brunette's t-shirt. Callie broke the kiss in order to let Arizona slip her t-shirt off from her head and then throw it carelessly on the floor. Before leaning in again to meet Arizona's lips, Callie looked in her blue eyes and saw them darkening from lust but also shiny with all the emotions she was feeling. She felt her heart bursting with love, but at the same time she had to hold back the tears forming in her own eyes thinking how much she hurt the blonde with her words the previous night.

"Arizona…", she breathed out. That was the first word said since Callie got there.

"Callie…"

"Are you sure you want this?", she asked, concerned.

"More than anything, if that's what you want too…", Arizona answered in a breath.

"I'm so sorry for what I said… I don't mean any of that… And I have feelings for you too, Arizona… Believe me, I have for quite a lot now and I'm so sorry but I was so scared and…"

"Stop talking", Arizona stopped Callie's rambling putting a finger on her lips, "we will definitely have to talk about this, but now shut up and just make love to me, Calliope…"

Callie motioned for Arizona to lift up her upper body so she could take off her shirt. Then she unclasped softly the blonde's deep purple bra and threw it on the floor with the rest of their scattered clothes. She took a second to admire the bare pale upper body lying under hers and then connected her mouth with the blonde's collarbone, starting to leave open-mouthed kisses. Meanwhile the blonde unclasped Callie's bra and took it off, then boldly moved her hands to the brunette's full breasts and started caressing them. It felt so good. So good. She threw her head back into the pillow and enjoyed the sensation of Callie's mouth kissing her everywhere.

"Callie, I… I've never done this before…", she said, unsure, but not stopping her hands.

"Neither have I… But you said it yourself, shut up!"

They both giggled and then Arizona flipped them over, so now she was on top. She kissed Callie's lips and then moved to kiss her jawline and her neck, reaching a soft spot behind her earlobe, which elicited a moan from the brunette.

As much as she was loving the blonde worshipping her body, Callie needed more, but the blonde was on top and was so gentle and loving that she didn't want to stop her or make her feel like she was not dominating. So she boldly moved one hand from Arizona's back to the hem of her yoga pants and started moving her fingers further south slowly, as if she was silently asked for permission. Without ever stop kissing Callie's neck, Arizona helped Callie removing her yoga pants and then proceeded removing Callie's jeans. They were both now lying in just their panties, their mouths exploring each other's necks and their hands roaming on the other's stomach.

Arizona started lifting up the hem of Callie's panties and moved her head to look in the brunette's eyes, to make sure she was comfortable with what she was doing. Callie just nodded slightly, so Arizona started pulling Callie's panties down her tanned legs, keeping herself steady hovering upon Callie's body with the other elbow, while the brunette lifted her back to help Arizona removing the last piece of garment she was wearing.

As much as she loved being naked underneath Arizona, she wanted to make Arizona feel good before thinking about her own needs, so she pulled the blonde's body to lie completely over hers and with a quick move she got rid of her panties. Their centers where now touching and both moaned at the sensation. Their lips met again and their tongues danced with each other, both of them just enjoying the sensation of the other girl's naked body melting together with theirs. There was no rush and they were loving every second of it.

"I want to make you feel good, Arizona… So tell me, where do you need me?", this time was Callie the first to voice her insecurities about her skills. She really had no idea where to go from there, she never did that before, she just had some quick lays with guys who were just interested in their own pleasure. That right there with Arizona was something completely different.

"I want your fingers inside, Calliope…", Arizona whispered.

So Callie flipped them over once again and stared at the beautiful naked body lying underneath her. She moved her fingers where Arizona needed them and slipped them through the blonde's wet folds.

"You're so wet, Arizona…", she breathed out before starting kissing the blonde's neck and softly biting on it.

Arizona enjoyed every second of that, the sensations given by Callie's hand and mouth were almost too much to take.

"Inside, Callie, please…"

Callie did what she was told and softly teased Arizona's entrance before slowly slipping two fingers inside. Arizona let out a throaty moan.

"Shhh, your flat mates are going to ear you, you have to be quiet, Arizona", Callie warned, just before starting to thrust in and out of Arizona and come to kiss her mouth. She already felt Arizona's walls tightening around her fingers, so she pressed her clit with her thumb. She moved again to kiss the blonde's neck and with her other hand she caressed one of her breasts.

"Let go, Arizona…", Callie whispered softly in the blonde's ear, before biting on her earlobe.

All those sensations were too much and Arizona felt her stomach burn and her orgasm hitting her. She closed her eyes and felt a hot tear slipping down her cheek. She felt the need to scream in pleasure, but right in that moment, Callie's mouth was on hers and stopped her from screaming, kissing her instead and helping her riding out her orgasm, before removing her fingers. She kept kissing the blonde allover her face.

"God…", was all the blonde said after recovering from her moment of pleasure. "Now let me make you feel this way…", she demanded whispering.

So she flipped them and started kissing down Callie's body, paying particular attention to her nipples, and then stopping when she reached her clit. She lifted her gaze and locked eyes with the brunette. They didn't need to say anything.

Arizona softly slipped two fingers in Callie's soaked entrance and then started moving her tongue up and down her folds, licking in the brunette's juices and then coming to suck delicately at her throbbing clit.

"You taste so good", she breathed out.

Everything about those actions was so loving that Callie felt her orgasm hit her almost right away. Arizona looked up and their gazes locked once again, before Callie took one of Arizona's pillows and bit on it to stop her mouth from screaming Arizona's name while her orgasm hit her harder than she ever had experienced before. She closed her eyes and the blonde kept massaging her sweet spot to help her ride out her orgasm.

She never felt that good, ever in her whole life. She let go of the pillow and felt Arizona's head leaving her center and coming to rest next to hers. She moved her arms around the blonde's smaller body and hugged her tightly. They kissed hungrily and Callie moaned tasting herself on the blonde's tongue. Then they lied back, both spent by their love making.

They were into each other's arms and even though they both knew they had to talk eventually, now they felt such at peace that they both fell asleep within a couple of seconds.


	6. Chapter 6

**So, after last chapter, a little fill in with this one. Keep hitting review :)**

When Arizona started to wake up it was already midday. She tried to grab her phone on her bedside table to check the time but the body lying half on top of hers blocked her from doing that. She felt so content. Looking down at Callie, she saw her sleeping peacefully, a soft smirk on her face. She knew those last few days had been hell for the brunette too, but that, what they just shared, made up for all the hurt. Or almost all. She could still hear the brunette accusing her of only wanting her body but she knew she didn't mean that. She was just scared, and apparently a scared Calliope Torres reacts saying hurtful things she doesn't mean and pushing away the cause of her fears. Good to know. That was exactly what Arizona tended to do.

It's going to be difficult to be in a relationship with her if we both react in the same way, nobody is going to be the first to cave in, and the first little fight we are going to have it's going to be fatal.

Whoa Robbins, slow down, relationship?

But really, we are two pig headed idiots, both so proud.

One fight and we are going to be over because no one will be the first to apologize.

Who was the first to cave in this time? Me maybe? Or her because she came here now?

Definitely me, she was just forced to come here to pick up the pieces, after those things she said.

I was the first to admit my feelings.

No, we are not going to survive our first fight, I know it.

But then images of before that morning, of Callie's body writhing underneath her flashed into her mind and the pure love and affection they shared, was just too much to be put aside.

I'm not giving up now. No way.

"You're thinking way too loud…", Callie said, mocking Arizona and startling her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you…", Arizona apologized.

Callie chuckled and Arizona felt the head lying on her chest moving and turning around to come to face her.

"Hey…", Callie said, "I know you have a lot swirling in that beautiful head of yours, and I promise I'm going to explain everything, just… Can we just lie her a little longer? I love the feeling of your heartbeat under my head", she asked, moving her head back to rest on Arizona's chest.

"Yeah, sure…", Arizona answered, now feeling a little bit self-conscious. They looked like a couple who had known themselves forever but at the same time they didn't know each other at all. They just shared everything but they didn't know the most basic things about each other.

"You rested?", Arizona chanced. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but she still didn't feel completely at ease. They were on her bed, but they were naked, Callie's head on her chest listening to her heartbeat and she didn't know where to focus her gaze. The previous night they were in such a bad place, and now there they were, after the most amazing love making they ever had.

"Yeah, kind of… Haven't been sleeping in a while…", Callie answered.

"I know, me either… You hungry?"

"No, I'm good…"

"You sure? I think I could use something to eat…"

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm where I want to be, I can't think of anything I wanted more right now".

"So you definitely are a sweet talker, Calliope. Wouldn't have seen that coming… I'll keep it in mind". They both started giggling, and the tension wasn't there anymore, it was like on their first dates, except now they were cuddling in bed, naked.

"You know…", Callie chanced, and seeing that Arizona wasn't stopping her, she decided, that that was the perfect moment to blurt out everything that was on her mind, now that she had the perfect excuse to not look into those blue eyes and see the hurt she caused her and Arizona wasn't likely to kick her out.

"I'm going to say this just once, I'm not good at talking, and when it comes to feelings, I'm a total disaster, I think you got that… Anyway, I'm sorry again for what I said, words are not enough to express how sorry I am… I was and I still am so scared, because I've never been in love before and what I feel for you, is already so, so deep, it scares the crap out of me. And when I'm scared I try to react my own way, which means screwing up everything… But then again, this is no news to you…", she started giggling, feeling kind of pathetic but at ease to talk.

"I've never had a relationship, I don't know a lot about dating, commitment, long distance relationships, introductions to families, stuff like that. And I'm quite the know-it-all kind of girl, when I don't know how to do something I just panic. I already knew I wanted to be with you and what you said yesterday made me so happy but at the same time so scared, so I reacted that way. So, when you left, my mother found me and was worried about that mess I was, so we talked… I told her everything about you… And she talked some sense into me, I mean, I already knew all the things she said but I needed somebody to say them out loud to convince me… So she said I should go for you, and so I did. And I'm so glad I did… Whatever this is and is going to be, I'll never regret anything, even though it would end now, we had this morning and it's enough for me to never regret it".

There was a long moment of silence, Arizona letting Callie's words sink in, while drawing lazy patterns with her thumb on the brunette's shoulder. Then she spoke, almost whispering, worried to pop the pretty pink bubble they were in.

"Why would it end now?", she asked.

"I was just saying… I don't know, Arizona, we never really spoke about any of that, because I was too stubborn to text you or to talk to you when you wanted to do it… Like, for example, what are you doing after your graduation? Are you going back to Colorado? What happens when you'll leave? It's so far away from here I don't think I can survive long distance. Then, what are we doing with our friends and families, it's not that we can just go and say 'Hey, I'm in love with a girl'… I mean, there's so much to figure out, Arizona… I'm so lost", she stopped her rambling putting her hands on her face. She just blurted out everything she had on her mind. She could just hope the blonde wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Calm down, Calliope, I'm not going anywhere, I'll take the tests to enter the courses for the Master's degree. I'm not leaving Seattle, there is not much for me to do back in Colorado…"

"Yes, but your family is there, your home is there…"

"You are right, but I'm going to live my life, I don't know where I'm going right now, I don't know much, but I sure as hell am not going back to Colorado… Well, actually, this summer I have to…"

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about…", Callie said, defeated, "you have a life full of plans and things to do, and I'm not so sure I can fit in it".

"Of course you can, Calliope, you'll have an important place into my life, if you want to… And as for our families and friends, let's not worry now, I'm sure everybody will understand eventually…", Arizona said, softly.

"So tell me about this summer…", Callie demanded.

"Well, I'm going to work where I worked last year, it's a month and a half and you can always come visit…"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Don't… Please… Why can't we just live in this moment and leave the worries for when it's time? I'll be here for almost two months more, let's not worry too much about the future, please… I'm scared too Callie, but now that we both poured our hearts out, there is no much left to do…"

"You are right, I'm sorry…"

Callie moved her body for the first time since she woke up and dragged herself towards the head of the bed. She looked into Arizona's deep blue eyes and then she caressed her face. They closed their eyes and leant in in the sensation. It felt so right, no matter what. They kissed softly and then the kiss became more demanding, tongues dancing, teeth biting lips and hands starting caressing the other's body, their legs intertwined and their centers softly grinding against the other girl's thigh.

"Callie, as much as I love where this is heading, and as much as I loved what happened before, I think we should take things slowly… Like you said, there is a lot to figure out, and the fact that we both agreed to give whatever this is going on between us a shot, is already a very important step. Now we have to get to know each other better, I mean, maybe once I get to know you I figure out that I don't like you at all…", she teased to ease the tension.

They started giggling and then it turned into a full belly laugh.

"Yeah, you're right. How about that food you offered a couple of minutes ago?", Callie asked.

"Breakfast or lunch?"

"How about breakfast?"

"It's my favorite meal!"

"Get out! Mine too!"

"So help me with the pancakes, miss!"

"I thought you were the one who loved baking…"

"I am… But now you're here so you might as well make yourself useful and help me with the batter".

"Yes, boss, come on…"

Laughing, they picked up their scattered clothes from the floor and started getting dressed, completely at ease around each other. They headed for the kitchen.

Not long after their very late breakfast, Callie had to leave and go back home because she had to go to an interview at her modeling agency. It was not a proper agency, but they chose the girls for each particular event, and Callie was one of the their most liked girls. The interview was later that night but her body was spent from the long weeks of lack of sleep and her face was still red, she felt sticky and sweaty and she smelt like sex. Not that she minded, it felt kind of good, but she had to get ready for the interview.

Arizona was pacing in her small bedroom, she couldn't focus on her books and there was no way she could think about anything but Callie. She was mesmerized by that morning. So she decided to ask Mark to meet up. Apparently Callie already told her mother about her feelings for her, so now she was likely to tell her about that morning too. Arizona didn't know exactly how close the two Torres women were, she just hoped Callie wouldn't recount their love making in detail to her mother. It would be so embarrassing. But she still had to tell anybody about her feelings for the brunette, and she really needed to tell somebody about what she just experienced. The best person was definitely Mark, so she shot him a quick text.

'Hey! Drinks tonight? Need to tell you something…'

He answered right away.

'Hey stranger! Good to know you're still alive, you weren't answering in the group chat. Tonight we are meeting up all together… You want to talk to me only?'

'Shit, sorry, I saw the notifications but I didn't read the messages… Yeah, actually I want to talk to you only…'

'Okay so what about we take a walk later? Say 3ish?'

'Okay, see you later'

She changed into some clean yoga pants and a hoodie and put her hair in a quick, messy pony tail. She grabbed her phone and keys and started walking to Mark's.

As soon as Mark saw Arizona, he hugged her tightly.

"Hey, blondie! You okay? You look… Different?", he asked, kind of confused by the expression on his best friend's face.

"Yeah… I've got so much to tell…"

"Is it about that hot Torres girl?"

"What? How do you know?"

"C'mon, you told me you went out a couple of times and then you've been looking for her during all of Webber's lesson yesterday… I'm your best friend, I know the look on your face when you see her…"

"Yeah, whatever…"

"So, it's her… What happened?"

So Arizona started recounting the events of the last couple of weeks, leading to their love making. When she got there she simply told Mark they had sex, without going into much detail. She usually told him everything but maybe he wasn't interest in girl-on-girl action. When she ended the story, he stopped walking and looked at her with a serious expression.

"What? Robbins, you just had steaming hot sex with that hot chick and you say it as if it was no big deal?"

"No! It's a big deal actually… But everything is so new, I'm not going on bragging about it. We still have a lot to figure out, we are scared as hell, I still don't know what I am… I mean, I had the best sex ever with her, and it was the first time with a girl for both of us, but yet it was so good… I'm scared just thinking about what we could have. She is stubborn as hell, more than me, and we are so similar in many things… But we don't know each other, like at all… So we agreed on taking this slow and see where it goes… I don't know what I'll be doing with my life in 3 months, but I know I want to give this a try. Mark… Does it mean I'm gay and I didn't realize it before?"

Mark hugged her a lot smaller friend tightly.

"No, Arizona, it's not that you need to label yourself. You happen to have feelings for a girl, doesn't mean you're gay. I get that that is a lot to figure out, I had a hard time myself at first, but you're one of the strongest women I know, you'll figure this out, you will… You should. She is HOT, Robbins… And she seems to like you really a lot. And the sex is good? No way I let you give up!", Mark said, never being able to be serious about anything.

"No, Mark, the sex is not good, it's awesome…", she corrected him.

"Yeah, whatever, I don't want to know, thanks… I haven't gotten laid since forever, so stop!"

They both started laughing and went on with their walk, talking about that night and about how they were going to celebrate with all their friends, without telling them the reason yet. Arizona felt her heart fluttering, she was happier than ever before, she felt like her life was going back to pieces after the almost two years she spent pining over that damned Jackson, now she felt calm and happy. She checked her phone and found a text from Callie, she smiled widely, her dimples popping and her eyes shining.

'Hey you, want to go on a date with me tomorrow?'

Yes, Calliope, yes!


	7. Chapter 7

Callie and Arizona agreed to meet the next day at dinner time in Callie's town. She had another restaurant in mind where she wanted to take Arizona. They agreed to meet at the train station and as soon as Arizona spotted the brunette beauty waiting for her at the platform she flashed a full dimpled smile. Callie was wearing a tight pair of black jeans that hugged her legs in the right places and a purple light blouse. Arizona opted for a light blue shirt that made her eyes stand out and a pair of light washed jeans and then she had a brown leather jacket hanging on her forearm. It was late may so it was already warm, but at night it could become a little cold. And Arizona being all type-A organized girl, didn't want to have to cut the date short because she felt cold. Without realizing it, Arizona almost ran towards the waiting brunette, but when they were a couple feet away, she stopped unsure about how to greet her. They were in the middle of a train station, she didn't think a kiss would have been appropriate, but on the other hand she really wanted to kiss those red, glossy lips. Callie looked at her puzzled, and they just stand there, both taking in the other's girl image.

"You coming or what?", Callie asked, chuckling.

So the blonde walked towards the brunette and hugged her lightly, almost awkwardly. But when she felt the strong arms of the other girl wrapping tightly around her midsection, she melted into the hug. She sniffed Callie's unique scent that must have been a perfect mix of her perfume and her shampoo and felt her heart burst with love and happiness.

"Hey…", she uttered, unable to say more. Just a hug and she already was a goner.

"Hey yourself… I missed you", Callie said.

"Me too", Arizona replied, her voice thick with emotions.

"You ready to taste the most amazing seafood you ever had?", Callie asked. She was enjoying the hug but she really wanted to get out of there.

"Yeah, sure…"

"Let's go then…"

They reached Callie's house, which was literally in front of the station and they went to Callie's car. The drive to the restaurant was pretty short but they didn't talk. The radio was playing in the background. Arizona closed her eyes and took in the sensations.

 _ **Tear it up, tear it down**_

 _ **Gettin' lost in the sound of our hearts beatin'**_

 _ **Take me here, take me now**_

 _ **Gettin' lost in a crowd with you**_

 _ **Up all night**_

 _ **I waited for you all my life**_

 _ **Hold my hand and keep me close**_

 _ **I'll never let you go**_

 _ **No, not tonight**_

 _ **Keep me by your side**_

They reached their destination and entered a small restaurant. The waitress led them to a small table near the window and they sat. Arizona broke the silence.

"So, Calliope, how did your interview go?"

"Well, they liked me a lot… So I'm going to be one of the models at a car exhibit next weekend".

"I had no doubt they were going to like you! This is great", she said, sincerely, "where is this exhibit?"

"Portland. I'll be there from Thursday to Sunday".

"That's good. Are they going to pay you?"

"Of course they are… Well, not that much, I guess… But they told me that they have some castings open for future events, more important ones, and that I could have a chance to be chosen".

"Wow, Callie, I'm impressed. Well, I guess I can see what they see in you, you truly are beautiful", Arizona said lovingly.

"You know, I'm always flattered when somebody tells me I'm beautiful, but I've never felt half as good as I feel when you are the one to tell me that", Callie said sincerely, looking into Arizona's eyes.

"Here we go with the sweet-talking", Arizona teased, a little bit embarrassed by the brunette's statement.

"I meant it, moron!"

"I know; I was kidding…"

Their hands reached out on the table to hold the other's, but right then the waitress came back to their table, so they quickly took them back and Callie ordered for the both of them so that Arizona could taste the best dishes they had. She ordered a bottle of white wine and gave the menus back to the waitress.

"So, did you… Uh… Did you tell anybody about us?", Callie asked, unsure about which answer she wanted to hear, but feeling like she had to ask. She didn't know how often or about what Arizona talked to her family and didn't know how much she opened up to their friends, but she knew she needed to talk to somebody about all that, it was too overwhelming to deal with it by herself.

"Yeah… I told Mark… You?", Arizona answered.

"You know I already told my mum… And then when I went back home yesterday she was there waiting for me, so I kind of had to tell her…"

"So you… Uh… You told your mum everything… I mean, everything, everything?", she asked blushing.

"Hell, no! You kidding? We talk a lot but I would never get into detail with her about my sexual life. She knows we did it but that's it".

Arizona felt just half relieved.

"So she is okay with you having sex with a girl?"

"Yeah, I think so… She seemed to like you quite a lot, actually".

"Did she? Well, that was quick", Arizona joked.

Callie chuckled and thanked the waitress who just brought their wine. She poured some into both of their glasses and lifted hers and motioned for Arizona to do the same. They clicked they glasses together, looking at each other, eyes teary with emotions.

"To us?", Callie chanced.

"To us!", Arizona said, smiling.

"I'm still scared, but I can't help but feeling protected around you, Arizona".

"Yeah? That makes two of us".

"I'm so happy we are on the same page".

"Me too, more than anything".

They ate their dinner, talking mostly about exams and avoiding more complicated topics, they enjoyed their bottle of wine and then Callie paid the check.

"This is so not fair, Calliope, next time it's on me…", Arizona said while they exited the restaurant, their arms intertwined, Callie a little bit tipsy after the wine.

"No, I asked you out and brought you to my favorite seafood restaurant, of course I was buying. But okay, next time is on you", Callie agreed.

"You want me to drive, Callie? You don't look sober enough", Arizona stated, worried.

"Oh no… No…", Callie felt stupid, they shared the bottle, so they drank almost the same amount of wine, yet Arizona looked sober and she was already way too tipsy to drive. But she couldn't say that. It was a very short drive and she knew the streets by heart. But it could have been dangerous and she wasn't about to risk her life along with the blonde's. They could always walk… But that would have been even more embarrassing.

"Can we walk then? You sure as hell are not driving, Calliope!", Arizona said, convincingly.

"No, okay, you can drive and I'll show you the road…", Callie said, feeling so ashamed. She could have perfectly enjoyed the evening without drinking, but she kind of felt the need to drink some wine along with the food and without realizing it, she used it to help her with the nervousness she felt when she was around the blonde. She felt good with her, but after what they shared it felt weird to act simply like two friends going out for dinner. Her mind kept replying the images of their love making and it wasn't easy to remove things like that from her thoughts. Not when the blonde was sitting in front of her looking that pretty.

Arizona drove back towards Callie's house, concentrated to follow Callie's indications. She made Arizona park in her house's parking and then got off the car. Arizona needed to go catch the last train back to Seattle. She locked Callie's car and handed her the keys back. But Callie took a hold of Arizona's hand instead and didn't let go, instead pulled her closer and kissed her. Her actions made bold by the alcohol, she didn't care about her neighbors or anyone who could pass by and see them. She wrapped her arms tightly around Arizona's waist and tried to deepen the kiss. But Arizona didn't let her and instead started removing herself from the other girl's embrace. Callie looked at her puzzled and hurt.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"We can't kiss where everybody can see us…"

"I don't care who sees us!"

"I know you don't, not now that you're tipsy at least…"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry… It's just… I'm not comfortable… It's not your fault, I just need to come to terms with what it's going to feel like every time when we display affection in public… I'll get there…"

"No, you're right… I'm sorry".

"It's fine… Now I should go, last train to Seattle is in 5 minutes".

"Why don't you stay the night?", Callie asked pouting.

"I'd love to, but we agreed on taking this slow, spending the night is not slow at all… And there are your parents and I'm not ready for the introductions just yet…", Arizona said, even though she really wanted to go upstairs with Callie.

"I have a spare bed in my bedroom, you can sleep there… We don't have to do anything… And my parents are probably already sleeping… I get it if you don't want to… But…", and with that Callie leant in and whispered in Arizona's ear: "I really want to taste what you taste like…"

Arizona felt her head spinning. She was so torn about whether to stay or leave.

"Callie, you can't talk to me like that, you're not fair. We should really take it slowly, even though everything inside me screams 'screw it'. I want to do this right with you, okay?", she said, not looking into Callie's puppy eyes or she was sure she would crumble.

"You're right… But I still kind of hate you…"

"I know… But you shouldn't… Thank you so much for this date, it was perfect. I've got to go now, goodnight Calliope, sweet dreams". She placed a chaste kiss on Callie's cheek and turned around, leaving almost running.

She was able to catch the train in the neck of time, and she flopped down on the first seat she found, feeling all hot and bothered by Callie's previous actions and words. She took out her phone and turned on the music. She noticed the screen light up with a message from Callie.

'I'm so sorry, now I've sobered up and realized how big of a jerk I've been. I'm sorry I ruined our date'

She quickly tapped a reply on her screen.

'No need to apologize, I had a great time with you tonight!'

'But I meant what I said… About tasting you… It's all I get to think about…'

'Stop, Calliope, you're making it worse'

'It's what you deserve for turning me down'

'Meany!'

'You!'

'No, you'

'No, you'

And with that they both knew that they were good. But Arizona also knew she had to take the matter to herself once she got home, even though she was sure there was nothing she could do that would come anywhere near to what Callie did to her. She couldn't stop the image of the brunette going down on her, and she closed her eyes, dreaming of what Callie's tongue licking her there would feel like. But she was on that damned train, going home.

Damn it, Callie! I'm so going to get back at her!

The next few days they agreed they really had to start studying, they had a big exam each coming up the following week, and they didn't really spend the last couple of weeks concentrating on studying. Besides, Callie was due in Portland for the exhibit the upcoming weekend, so they kept texting each other, like thousands of texts a day, but they didn't see each other.

Arizona knew it was her turn to invite the brunette and she really wanted to see her before she left. It was already Tuesday evening, so there only was the next day. She had to ask her, but she didn't know what they could do. She thought Callie could go to her place and spend the day there, both studying their own stuff and then Arizona could cook dinner and then they could watch a movie or go take a walk together. But then she knew that they weren't going to study if they were together. Not when Callie was leaving for the weekend and not when they kept making sexual allusions in the texts they sent to each other since that Saturday night. So she was torn. She asked Mark for advice, of course leaving out the big part of the sexual situation and just saying that she wasn't sure she could keep her hands to herself. He didn't quite understand why she would want to keep her hands to herself in the first place, but then she explained the whole 'taking it slow' thing, and he agreed that they shouldn't turn whatever they had going on into pure sexual because there were clearly feelings involved. So he suggested just asking the brunette if she was available in the first place and then decide together what to do. So after hanging up with Mark, Arizona went to Callie's chat, which had been inactive for an hour because the brunette was working out, and she shot a text.

Callie didn't really feel like working out that night, after a long day spent on the books and without Arizona. She wanted to see her but her schedule was kind of insane, she had to study and then to work out at night to be perfect for the upcoming event in Portland. There were probably going to be some of the judges of the important castings about which they talked the previous week at the interview and if she wanted a chance to be chosen, she had to impress them. She knew how important last minute work-out was, even though sometimes she really hated having to do all of that things to her body just to impress some stupid judges. But it was a job for her, even though their parents provided for her and she didn't need the money, she liked to earn something by herself and she thought it could become a permanent job for her one day, since she didn't like studying anymore. So she pushed through and she came out of the gym at 10 p.m., tired as hell. She glanced at her phone and among a lot of unimportant notifications, she spotted the blonde's name and her heart skipped a beat.

'Hey, want to meet up tomorrow?'

Hell, she wished she could, it was their last chance to see each other before Portland and she could really use seeing her. But she had to work out. Damn it!

'Hey sweetie. What's the plan? My day is pretty full tomorrow…'

After not so many seconds she saw the blonde's profile going to 'online' and then back to 'offline'. She kept starting at the chat while walking home and saw the blonde starting typing and then stopping, going back offline and then online again but not typing. She let her down, of course. So she quickly typed another message.

'But I really want to see you, tell me when you're free and we'll arrange something'

The blonde still was online but not answering.

What the hell?

'Arizona?'

Her profile went to 'typing…' and it stayed that way for a while.

So she is answering.

'Oh, okay, Calliope. I don't want to come into the way, go be awesome, see you next week'

Damn it, she is mad. God she is worse than I am.

Callie smiled thinking that she would have had the exact same reaction being in Arizona's place, but she started feeling kind of worried that she wouldn't really see the blonde for 6 days more. So she dialed her number. Luckily for her Arizona at least wasn't one to not pick up, unlike her. Callie didn't even let the blonde answer before she was already talking.

"Hey, Arizona… I'm sorry I didn't mean to turn you down, it's just that tomorrow I should study and then work out at night, just like I did today. But I want to see you, hell, I would love to see you, even for studying together or doing the most boring thing you could think about. I would love nothing more than to spend the day with you. So screw the gym, go out with me for dinner?", she let it all out, without even breathing for the whole chunk.

"No, Callie, it's fine, you have to do this for your job. I wanted to ask you to come here and study with me, then I could cook dinner for you, but… No big deal, I'll see you when you come back", Arizona replied, grateful that Callie was willing to give up her plans for her but not willing to cause trouble for her job.

"Are you listening to me, Arizona Robbins, or what? I want to be with you, and your idea sounds like a good plan to me. I'll be at your place mid-afternoon. Cook something good, miss. See you tomorrow. Lov… uh, good night".

"Uh… Okay then? I guess I have no other choice… Good night, Calliope, sleep thigh".

Damn it, I almost told her I love her. What the hell? It's way too soon for that crap, I'm going to scare her away. Keep it cool, Torres.

The idea of going at the blonde's and having her cooking dinner for them, maybe was not the best idea for their 'taking it slow thing'. She kind of panicked at the idea of not seeing the blonde so she blurted out all of that crap. She was sure she needed to start controlling her temper, but her heart was playing her and she couldn't exactly put a stop to her mouth. She was looking forward to seeing the blonde, anyway.

 **Hit review if you want to read more…**


	8. Chapter 8

Next day Arizona woke up happy but confused at the same time. She had been in love before, so she kind of knew what being in love felt like, but with Callie it was different. She felt her heart beating fast just thinking that the brunette was coming over. She tidied up the flat a little bit and browsed through the internet searching for a recipe she could prepare for her guest. They didn't really talk about food, so Arizona had no clue as what Callie did or didn't like. She decided she was going for meatloaf and mashed potatoes, so that she could get everything ready before the brunette got there and then just heat everything up when they were hungry. Being an almost professional baker she also baked some muffins with chocolate chips. When everything was ready and cooked, it was already 3 p.m. and she still had to eat lunch and tidy up the mess she made in the kitchen. Damn it! She didn't exactly know at what time Callie was going to show up, but it sure was soon. She was hungry but her stomach was kind of closed because of anxiety, so she decided to prioritize a clean kitchen over her hunger. Thirty minutes later she was still mopping the kitchen's floor, when the bell rang. Arizona turned pale looking down at what she was wearing. She didn't have the time to change, so she ran into her bedroom and at least changed her sweaty t-shirt and put on a clean one, as for the very short shorts she was wearing, there was not much she could do. But that wasn't so bad. So she opened the door for the brunette and while she waited for her to reach the flat, Arizona erased the proofs that she had been cleaning.

When she spotted Callie entering her flat, she noticed right away that she was beaming. She was wearing a flowered skirt and a white tank top that let see her flat, already tanned stomach.

"Hey, Calliope…", Arizona greeted, approaching the brunette and placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Arizona…", Callie smiled widely and hugged the smaller body of the blonde, placing a kiss on her head.

Arizona melted into the sweet embrace and nuzzled her head on the brunette's neck. She then moved her head slightly in order to be able to look into Callie's eyes.

Words weren't needed, their eyes speaking for them.

Callie leant in and the girls' lips met. The kiss started slowly and became soon more heated, but not rushed or hungry, it remained loving and soft.

"I think we should stay in the kitchen to study", Arizona said after recovering from the kiss they just shared, slightly out of breath, "no one is here and my bedroom is a little bit too small".

"Okay…", Callie nodded.

They moved to the kitchen and Arizona went running to her bedroom to gather her books and her laptop. They sat at the kitchen table and dug into their books. No one was talking and they both pretended to be concentrated on what they were reading, but in fact Callie was glancing out of the corner of her eye at Arizona and Arizona was observing Callie over the rim of her glasses. But they didn't say anything, so after a little while they started to study for real. After a couple of hours of them being all focused on their books, which was way longer than they both thought they would last, Arizona spoke.

"Sorry for yesterday, I felt like you didn't want to clear a spot in your insane schedule to see me…"

"Don't worry, I would have reacted in the exact same way", Callie said, giggling.

"Guess we have something in common, huh?"

They started giggling but then they heard noises come from Arizona's belly. She blushed.

"Uh, sorry, that was my belly… I didn't have lunch"

"It's okay, so you want to eat already?"

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not, Arizona, it's your home, we can eat whenever you like".

So she went to heat up their dinner in the oven, while Callie put away all her stuff and took Arizona's to her bedroom too. Back in the kitchen, Arizona quickly set the table and poured two large glasses of water one for her and one for Callie, then she brought the muffins out of the box, Callie observing every move of hers. Seeing that Arizona was nervous and didn't stop her pacing around the small kitchen while she waited for dinner to heat up, Callie stood up from her chair and wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist from behind and placed her chin on the other girl's shoulder.

"Hey. Why are so nervous? Come sit with me?", Callie asked, whispering in Arizona's ear?

"I'd rather stay here, in your arms", Arizona replied, feeling her body suddenly heating, and probably not because of the oven turned on next to her.

They stopped talking and just enjoyed each other's presence, Arizona bending her head to place it on Callie's shoulder. They stayed like that until the oven's timer went off. Arizona took the food out and divided it into the two plates. They ate, making small talk. They ate one muffin each and then Arizona stood up and went to the sink to wash the dishes. Callie wanted to offer to be the one to do it but she found herself endeared by the sight of Arizona's ass and her whole body moving doing such an everyday activity.

"Calliope you're staring, it's not polite", Arizona teased her, noticing that the brunette stopped talking and turning around to see her mouth agape.

"You're beautiful, Arizona, it's not my fault".

She quickly finished to rinse out the dishes and dried off her hands. She looked at Callie, still sitting, motionless. In that moment every worry, everything that made her wait to pursue Callie in the first place, everything that stopped her from feeling what she felt, everything that made her think they should take it slow, exited her mind. She moved towards Callie and sat on her, straddling her lap. She bent and took Callie's head between her hands. She kissed her with passion but also hungrily, more than ever before. Sensing the kiss becoming needy, Callie moved her hands to Arizona's neck and pulled her in as close as possible. They kissed until air became an issue, hands still in the same position. They breathed in and out loudly, looking into each other's eyes.

"What was that all about?", Callie asked, surprised by Arizona's bold actions.

"Take me, Calliope, I want your mouth between my legs…", Arizona whispered, blushing but sure about what she wanted.

"What about your whole 'take it slow' thing?", Callie asked, still confused. Just a couple of days before Arizona had turned her down, and now she was the one asking for her to take her.

"Screw it!", Arizona uttered.

"Oh I'm sure as hell going to screw you, love!", Callie stated, standing up and holding Arizona under her ass, while the blonde wrapped her legs around Callie's midsection and her arms around her neck, kissing her mouth.

Callie moved towards Arizona's bedroom, hoping not to trip into anything on the way. They entered the room and Callie slowly bent and put the smaller girl's body lying on the bed, starting right away to remove her clothes. She observed the naked body she was longing for and then started ripping off her own clothes. Both completely naked, she looked at the blonde, searching for any sign of hesitation, instead she found her blue eyes a lot darker, full of lust. She came lying half on top of the blonde and started kissing her lips, going slowly down to her neck, her sweet spot behind her ear, and then her breasts. Arizona was moaning in pleasure, goose bumps allover her naked body. She felt so good, but she was shivering in anticipation, whishing Callie's mouth was where she needed it the most already.

"Callie, please…"

"Please what?", Callie asked, interrupting for just a second her ministrations on Arizona's nipples.

"Take me already", Arizona asked, barely able to put words together.

Feeling that she already teased the blonde enough during the last few days with her words the other night and then with her texts, she went down with her head to the blonde's center. She licked through her wet folds and in that moment she was sure that Arizona's arousal was the best thing she ever tasted. She felt her own center throbbing at the sensation given by the sheets gazing on it added to the sensation of Arizona's wetness. She knew they were both going to come soon.

"Fingers, Callie", Arizona demanded, desperate to reach her peak.

Callie gently slipped two fingers inside the blonde and curled them to gaze her sweet point. She instantly felt Arizona's walls tighten and sucking in her fingers. The moans coming from the blonde were almost too much for Callie to take. She looked up at Arizona for a second, never stopping her fingers thrusting in and out of the blonde's entrance.

"Don't stop, Callie, I'm so close", Arizona said between her moans.

"I'm close, too, Arizona", Callie said, going quickly back with her mouth to Arizona's clit and sucking softly on it. She spoke again:

"Arizona I can't watch you coming without coming myself, I'm too close".

"Then come with me", Arizona said, slightly annoyed by the brunette's incessant talking, "touch yourself and come with me", she proposed.

Arizona opened her eyes to look at Callie working on both Arizona's and her own center. Callie gazed her own clit with her other hand, and their bodies soon started writhing together.

"Oh God, Callie, I'm cooooom…", and with that Arizona reached her orgasm and her body started shaking. Just a second later Callie came too and stopped her ministrations on herself, but not on Arizona.

"Come up here?", Arizona asked, softly.

They kissed, Arizona tasting herself on Callie's mouth, going with her fingers to Callie's center, while Callie pulled her fingers out of Arizona, sensing that she already rode out her orgasm.

"What are you doing, Arizona?", Callie asked, completely out of breath.

"Trust me?", she asked.

Not receiving an answer, Arizona gazed with her fingers Callie's still very sensitive clit and then moved two of them to her entrance. She entered her softly and whispered in her ear:

"Ready to come again, love?"

Callie was a complete mess, not able to talk, she just moaned and let Arizona kiss allover her chest, particularly enjoying the bites on her nipples. After less than a minutes she felt that familiar heat at the pit of her stomach and came harder than ever before, kissing Arizona's head. After making sure she rode out her orgasm, Arizona came to rest next to Callie and kissed her forehead.

They hugged tightly and Arizona, sensing Callie's body was about to drift off to sleep, asked:

"Do you want to spend the night?"

There was no response from the brunette, but she felt her head nodding against her chest. With that they both fell asleep, spent from their action but completely happy.

Next morning Callie woke up feeling slightly sore and she had a little headache, she felt as if she was having a hangover. But then she looked down at the chest she was resting her head on and she knew that it was a completely different kind of hangover. Smiling, she stood up, careful not to wake the sleeping blonde, and opened Arizona's closet, looking for something to wear. She found a big t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. She went to the bathroom, hoping not to meet Arizona's flat mates and then to the kitchen to put on some coffee. She grabbed a plate and put two of Arizona's delicious muffins on it, fixed two cups of fresh coffee and headed back to the bedroom. Arizona didn't move from the previous position, blonde curls scattered all over the pillow and her face.

"Wake up, pretty lady!", Callie whispered softly, "breakfast's here!"

"Mmh", was all the blonde grunted.

Callie placed the cups and the plate on the bedside table.

"Arizona! I have to leave soon, I have the train to Portland in two hours and I need to go home first…"

"Come back to bed, just a couple of seconds?"

"No, we both know how long are a couple of seconds going to be…"

"You're mean…"

And with that Arizona lifted her body up to the headboard and took one of the cups. She started sipping her coffee in silence, then biting her muffin. She seemed a little bit off and Callie wondered if there was something going on or if it simply was her morning attitude. They ate up their breakfast in silence, then Callie headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and then went back to her clothes from the day before. She fixed her hair into a messy bun and put on some mascara that she found in Arizona's make-up bag.

She went back to Arizona's bedroom and found her deep in thoughts.

"You okay?", she asked.

"Yeah, fine…", she answered, not looking up from a random point she was glancing at.

"You sure?", Callie asked again, a little bit lost.

"Yeah… You've got to go, right?"

"Yes… My train is in twenty".

"So you better leave if you want to be there in time".

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what happened! Did I hurt you?", she asked concerned while she went on putting her books back into her bag, ready to leave.

"No, I'm fine, really", Arizona answered, trying to sound convincing but not quite reaching her aim.

"Okay, so I'll leave… If you need anything, text me or call me… I'm going to miss you these next days, but we can text all the time and we can see each other as soon as I come back, okay?"

"Okay".

Without saying anything more, Arizona stood up from the bed and went with Callie to the door. They hugged quickly and awkwardly and said their goodbyes, then Callie rushed down the stairs to Seattle's railway station.

 **I'm a little behind of schedule, I hope I can update tomorrow again... Hit review :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Callie reached home and hoped that her mother would be out, but of course she was there. She told her she was going to Arizona's so she probably figured she spent the night, but she didn't have the time for questions.

"Hey mum…", she greeted, rushing to her bedroom.

"You okay?", her mother asked, seeing she was in such a rush.

"Yeah, fine, I'm late. Can you check my bag if I have everything? I have to do something…"

So she went to the bathroom and locked herself in. She took her phone out of the pocket of her jeans and browsed, looking for a florist in Seattle. She saved the phone number and dialed it.

"Good morning, how can I help you?", a melodic voice answered.

"Hi. I want a bouquet of yellow tulips, delivered…"

She gave the lady Arizona's address, agreed on the details and hung up.

Then she went to finish packing her belongings and got to the station just in time to catch her train to Portland.

Arizona was feeling guilty for how she treated Callie and was also sorry that she wasted her last time with the brunette before she had to leave. It was her usual to be a little bit cranky when she woke up, but she already knew Callie was going to leave soon in the morning, so she had no excuse. She just wished she could spend her whole life cuddled in bed with the brunette and after what happened the night before she just couldn't pretend to be happy to see her leaving. She was still in bed, inhaling her pillow that smelled like Callie and she was torn about whether to text Callie or not but then she decided she had to focus on her books, on the following Tuesday she was going to have a very difficult exam and she really had to get some studying done while Callie was away. An hour into the books and Arizona already felt the need to take a break, so she went about to make coffee, but the bell rang. She wasn't expecting anybody, so she thought it was the mail carrier and just went on with her coffee. The bell rang again, so she went to answer.

"Miss Robbins?"

"That would be me…"

"I have something for you…"

"Okay, second floor".

She unlocked the door and wondered what it could have been, but she didn't quite have the time to think of anything because in a matter of seconds a tall guy with a blue hat appeared on the other side of her door with an enormous bunch of yellow tulips in his hands.

"Thank you…", she said.

The guy just nodded and smiled and disappeared running back down the stairs.

She looked at the flowers, in awe. They truly were beautiful. She inhaled their scent and then turned them to find a small card attached. She could just imagine who had them sent.

 **Arizona,**

 **These flowers are for you. I hope you like them.**

 **Thank you for the amazing date and for being so amazing.**

 **I'm going to miss you.**

 **Your Calliope**

She was not the emotional kind of girl, but she felt a hot tear rolling down her cheek. Of course Callie had them sent after she left her place. So that meant she sent her tulips even though that morning Arizona treated her like crap.

Damn it, I'm such an idiot!

She went to the kitchen to find a tall glass that would do as vase for the flowers, put some water in it and then the tulips, and brought everything back to her room. She put them on display on her desk. She wanted to call Callie, but she wasn't sure if she was going to be still on the train or if she already was in Portland, so she wrote a text for her instead.

'Calliope, thanks for the flowers, they are very beautiful, almost as much as you are. I'm so sorry for being that cranky this morning, I'm just missing you so much. Be awesome, text me when you can. XX'

She went back to her studying, now sure that she was already in love with Callie.

Callie reached Portland after a little bit more than 3 hours on the train. She spent the travel studying and looking outside, thinking of Arizona. She got a message from the blonde thanking her for the flowers and apologizing for that morning, but she didn't reply. There was nothing to say. She just wanted to make sure the blonde was okay and that she knew Callie was really into whatever they had going on.

At the railway station her colleagues and friends Vanessa and Marie were waiting for her. They hugged tightly, happy to see each other again after quite some time. They exited the station and hopped on the backseats of a waiting cab.

"So, Torres, did you hear about the castings? We are so going to be chosen!", Vanessa said, always very confident in herself and her friends.

"Yeah, so these castings are really taking place during this exhibit?", Callie asked.

"They are! I'm so excited… It's LA girls!", Marie exclaimed!

"LA?", Callie asked.

"Yes, what did you think? These are the good events… We get to be the sponsors of very important events, big conferences, V.I.P. meetings, charity dinners… We get to meet thousands of important people and if we get to be in their pictures or something, the whole world is going to see us!", Vanessa explained, excitement clear in her voice.

"Well, you are exaggerating…", Callie said.

"What? Don't tell me now you don't want to leave your crappy town anymore, Torres…"

Callie grimaced but didn't say anything, Vanessa already understood.

"So, what's the big news? C'mon, spit it", Marie pried.

"No news…", Callie answered, not looking into her friends' knowing eyes.

"Oh my God! You're seeing someone!", Vanessa stated, not even bothering to put the sentence as a question. "Who is he? Do we know him?", she asked then.

"No, you don't…", Callie answered elusively.

"We want details", Marie went on.

"It's new, okay?", Callie said, hoping to stop the questioning from her friends, feeling slightly uncomfortable. Not that she was ashamed that she was dating a girl, just she thought her friends weren't the right people with whom she should share her new relationship just yet.

"Well, must be important, then!", Vanessa didn't give up. "It's new and yet you don't want to go to LA because of him…"

"I didn't say that", Callie said, now completely annoyed by the interrogation.

Luckily the cab reached their hotel, so Vanessa and Marie helped Callie checking in to their common bedroom and forgot temporarily about Callie's dating life. Her friends already claimed for themselves the king-size bed, so for her there was a small bed near the window left. She placed her belongings on it and went to the bathroom. She took a moment to look at her reflection in the mirror and for that moment she stopped seeing herself as the girl who had to show off her body to feel good, beautiful and appreciated. Now Arizona was the one to make her feel confident about herself. But Arizona was going to become an awesome lawyer someday, whilst she wasn't. She could be a paralegal with the degree she was getting soon, but she didn't like the job. She had asked herself many and many times what made her pursue law school in the first place, she liked the idea before starting the courses, but she understood right away that that wasn't a career for her. So she hadn't many other chances. Being a model was her only one. She sure would have been proud to be chosen to go to those big events in LA, but she wasn't so sure if that could be what she was going to do for her whole life. Besides, you can't be a model forever, soon enough comes a day when you have to stop because you're not 20 anymore and they throw you away and replace you with a much younger, much skinnier girl. Still, she was in Portland now and she had to stay there for the following three days, so she washed her face with some cold water and went back to the room. They caught up on their lives and future plans, Callie talking way less than the other two girls. They then went to the gym to work out. Exercising did good to Callie and helped her release a little bit of distress and stop her train of thoughts just for a little. They exited the gym and went back to their room to get ready for the first show of the exhibit that night. While she waited for her turn in the shower, Callie shot a text to Arizona.

'Hey you… About to get ready for the show tonight. What are you up to? Miss you. X'

She liked Arizona's idea to put an 'X' at the end of every text a lot. She saw that Arizona was typing so she kept staring at her phone, ignoring Marie who was on her bed watching something on her IPad.

'Hey! Not much, studying… Go be awesome at the show; you are the most beautiful girl ever. X'

Callie smiled and blushed at the same time. Arizona said she was the sweet talker, but she definitely was not the only one in their relationship. She felt instantly more at ease with what they were about to do.

They put on the very thin black bikini they gave them for the show and covered in with a silk robe. They headed to the beauty ward of the hotel to get their hair and make-up done. After she was done she headed back to her room to go to the bathroom and alone in the elevator, she took a picture of herself in the mirror. Even though she did it quite often, she suddenly felt a dork. She sent it to Arizona, asking her if she liked what she saw. Arizona replied right away saying she looked perfect.

They went to the show which lasted too much for Callie's likings, she was bored to death and as soon as they let them go she ran back to their bedroom and went on with her bed-time routine. She was about to enter the bathroom when Vanessa came into the room.

"You okay Callie?", she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just very tired, looking forward to sleep…"

"We are going out drinking, it's a small pub just around the corner… C'mon, just for a drink… There are a lot of the guys from the staff".

"Go have fun, I'm fried, really…"

"What did you do last night? You got laid, didn't you?", Vanessa asked smirking.

"You said it", Callie answered, again not wanting to get into detail with her friend.

"Really, Callie, let's go out, put that dress back on".

Knowing how insisting her friend could be, she put the dress and heels back on and agreed on a drink. She could use it actually, and she enjoyed spending time with her friends, but she really was tired. They reached the small pub, which was really packed, ad went to look for their group. They found Marie deep into a conversation with a very good-looking guy. They approached them and another guy came from behind and asked them what they were going to drink. Callie went for a Sex on the beach, while Vanessa ordered a Mojito. The guy came back after a couple of minutes and placed their drink orders on a small table in front of them. The guy stood next to Callie and started talking to her.

"So, I'm Jason. Callie, right?"

"Yeah, how do you know?"

"I'm one of the judges of the castings for LA and I personally selected you to take part in these castings", he explained, flirtatiously.

"Oh, thanks, I guess?", Callie chanced.

"No need. I was endeared by you and I must say you look even better than in the pictures".

"Thanks…", she really was flattered because of the castings, but she didn't like the flirting. Just a couple of weeks before, she would have. She could have even gone back to Jason's room that night. Not that she was proud of that, but she had some one-night stands. But now she was with Arizona and the thought of doing anything with that Jason guy didn't even cross her mind.

"So, what do you do in your life, Callie?", he asked, sounding genuinely interested.

"I'm graduating pre-law soon. I'm not going on with studying, though".

"Why not? If I may ask…"

"I don't like it… I've never had, actually. But I felt like I had to get at least the pre-law degree, just because I don't like quitting the things I start".

"So you're quite the resolute kind of girl, that's good in life, it can take you anywhere you want. That and your very good looking body and face. And seems like you're smart, too. Tomorrow you just have to be there at the castings and I'm sure you'll be chosen".

"And what is this whole LA thing?"

"Didn't they tell you at your agency?"

"No really… Vanessa and Marie told me something but I don't really know what it is".

"Well, it's a well-paid job, for the whole year. It starts in September and then you have to take part to a whole bunch of big events with well-known people. It's like two or three events a week so the rest of the time you're free. Next year you might well be chosen for the following year too. And being in LA you have the chance to meet famous fashion designers and maybe be chosen for their commercials. Or for the magazines. It's a big opportunity".

"Yeah, I can see that…"

"But?"

"No buts… It's just… I would have to go live in LA, right?"

"You would live in a very beautiful flat all by yourself, in an apartment building by the sea where all the other girls live, so you'd have your privacy and spaces but you'd never be alone. I can show you some pictures".

He took his phone out of his back pocket and started sliding some pictures of a very beautiful building and some of the flats. A gym, the pool, green areas. That place was a dream.

"Wow, I must say, it's very beautiful!"

"You like it, don't you? Let me get you another drink…"

He left for the bar and Callie looked around searching for her friends, but she couldn't see any of them. So she grabbed her phone and lit up the screen, turning it off right away, disappointed that there wasn't any message from Arizona. Oh God, Arizona.

Jason came back with two drinks in his hands, giving one to Callie. The pub started to get emptier, so they managed to find a table with a booth and they took a sit next to each other.

"I forgot to mention, Callie, that if you have a significant other in your life, they can come to LA with you, you can have whoever you want living with you in that flat…"

"Oh, that's great!", Callie exclaimed, getting excited at the thought of her and Arizona living together in LA. Well, she left out a small detail, they weren't even together and of course Arizona wanted to stay in law school in Seattle, it was sure the best and it was better to stay in the same university where you went to pre-law. She was thinking way ahead of herself, she knew it.

"So I'm assuming by the smile on your face you indeed have a significant other in your life, don't you?", he asked, politely, now quite stopping the flirting.

"Well, yeah… It's very new but I can see myself spending my life with her", the small amount of alcohol drunk without having dinner making her spill the pronoun 'her' before she could take it back.

"Her, huh? I would never have seen it coming", he stated.

"Yeah, me either, actually".

"So, she is your first?"

"Yes, she is…"

"That's lovely", he said sweetly.

"Thanks, Jason, you're very nice. I think I should head back, I've been awake for a whole 20 hours, I'm tired. Thanks for the drinks and I'll see you tomorrow…", she said, standing up.

"Let me walk with you? I have a room in your hotel too…"

"Fine".

They exited the pub and walked the short distance to the hotel. They parted ways in the hall, before they took the elevators to their respective wards.

"See you tomorrow, Callie, it was nice spending the evening getting to know you! Good night!"

"Yeah, same… Good night".

She reached her room and within a couple of minutes she was already sleeping.

Next day her roommates woke her to go to the castings. They had breakfast, got ready and walked to the big hall where the castings were held. She spotted Jason in the jury, and he winked at her. The castings lasted almost 4 hours and at the end they told them that the three of them all made it. Callie excitedly sent a text to Arizona informing her that she got the job in LA. She got an answer from the blonde, who sounded excited for her. Of course she was, she didn't know what that meant yet.

The following two days in Portland went by really fast, and before she knew it, Callie was back home, lashing out on her mother everything that was on her mind. Starting from the job offer, ending with her concerns about her relationship with Arizona. When their talk ended, Callie texted the blonde goodnight and went to bed, tired as hell, her mind running thousands mile per hour. On top of everything, she had one of her last exams coming up on Wednesday, she had to study.

 **I don't know anything about law school or modeling in the US, everything is made up just for the purpose of this story.**

 **Thanks for reviewing and keep it coming:)**


	10. Chapter 10

Arizona spent her weekend pretty much all at home alone, studying. She just went out with the guys on Saturday night for a couple of drinks and she really enjoyed the night, but she went back early. Mark used a moment they had for themselves to ask how things were with Callie and she quickly told him about the date at her place and the tulips the day after. Noticing how truly happy she looked, Mark stated that he really was happy for her, even though Callie did seem like quite the type to him. She didn't mention the texts from earlier that day, when Callie told her she got the job in LA. She thought about it for a while and she was a little bit worried, she didn't know what it would mean for them, but she tried to think rationally for once, and she realized that they weren't a thing yet, so Callie could do whatever she wanted with her life. Besides, if there was something to talk about, she was sure they would have, but when they were going to see each other again, not now through a chat conversation, not now that Callie was enjoying her stay in Portland and the news about her job in LA.

Arizona didn't know the first thing about modeling, but she was sure that if Callie got that job meant that she really was able to impress the judges. Not that she wasn't beautiful, everyone would agree on that, but Arizona could figure there were a lot of beautiful girls. She thought that the girls who were chosen had something special about themselves. And Callie sure did. She was beautiful but she was also smart. Arizona regretted thinking that Callie was superficial just because of her choice of topics. Getting to know her better, she started seeing her for the smart girl she really was. And maybe the judges at the castings saw something similar in her. She was proud of her girl but she found herself kind of jealous, thinking about some men looking at her Callie and judging her.

MY Callie? MY girl? Really, Robbins?

She hoped to see Callie on Monday but she knew they had both so much to do, so maybe they just had to wait until Wednesday when they were both going to be free from those first exams.

On Monday morning she woke up bright and early to be able to go over everything she needed to know for the upcoming exam once again and she found a text, sent thirty minutes before. So Callie was already up too.

'Morning beautiful. I know your exam is tomorrow, but I really want to see you… Can I come to your place tonight to sleep next to you? Just sleeping, but I need you. Let me know. X'

She was smiling so hard her dimples were almost popping out of her skin. They agreed on Callie going to Seattle after dinner so they were sure they were going to spend their day actually studying, and then Arizona switched off her phone and concentrated on the review for her exam. 8 p.m. seemed to never come around, but they eventually did and when Arizona heard the bell ringing, she was ready. She was wearing a black, lacy, very short nightgown with no bra and no panties and she was ready for bed, no make-up, hair up in a messy ponytail. She knew Callie said they were going to sleep, but she wanted to tease the brunette, hoping she was going to get something more and she knew Callie was going to drool seeing her in that nightgown. She looked sexy, if she said so herself. As expected, Callie appeared on the door and stared at the blonde, mouth agape. She herself didn't look bad at all, she was wearing a pair of simple dark washed, skinny jeans and a green top, but the best part was the night bag she had on her shoulder, she didn't only have a purse.

Arizona smiled widely, dimples popping.

"I see someone wants to move in", she teased, pointing at the night bag on Callie's shoulder.

"Oh God, did I exaggerate? I brought books too, I figured that tomorrow I could stay here while you're at your exam so I can study for mine. But maybe I went overboard, you didn't invite me, sorry I shouldn't have", Callie rambled.

"I will never stop loving your rambling, Callie. Of course I love the idea of you staying here tomorrow too. I was just messing with you", Arizona giggled.

"Of course you were. And I can tell you still are. Look at you, what are you doing dressed like that?"

"What? It's my outfit for bed, nothing special", Arizona blushed, "you said you wanted to sleep so I got ready for bed", she added, sheepishly.

"So you're saying that you always wear that to sleep? What is it, are you trying to hit on your flat mates or what?", Callie went on playing.

"Who knows…", Arizona ended the conversation.

She looked at Callie, still standing in the doorway.

"You coming in or should I go hit on my flat mates?", Arizona asked, enjoying the banter.

Callie entered and closed the door behind herself. She moved towards Arizona and hugged her tightly. She nuzzled her head in Arizona's neck and inhaled her unique scent.

"I missed you", Callie stated simply.

"Missed you too", Arizona replied. "You ready for bed? I'm tired and tomorrow the exam is at 9 a.m.", she asked, taking Callie's hand into her own and moving towards her bedroom.

They entered and Callie slightly embarrassed put down her bag and her purse on an empty chair.

"Uh… I…", she started, blushing.

"You what, Calliope? Words…", Arizona loved the reaction she was getting from the brunette, just by wearing a simple nightgown.

"I'm glad you liked the tulips", Callie said, seeing them on display on Arizona's desk.

"Uh, okay…", Arizona replied, sure it wasn't exactly what Callie was about to say, but enjoying too much what she was doing to the brunette.

"I… I need to use quickly the bathroom to get ready to sleep…", Callie said, sheepishly.

"Yeah, sure, you know where it is", Arizona said.

Callie put night bag and purse back on her shoulder and moved to exit the bedroom, but Arizona, sitting on her bed, grabbed her wrist.

"You know you can change here, right? It's not that there is anything I haven't seen yet…", she said smirking.

"Uh…", Callie didn't know what to say, so she just put everything back down on the chair and removed her clothes, but she was careful to replace her jeans with some sleeping shorts right away, and then she tried to remove her bra without removing her top first. So Arizona spoke again, she enjoyed teasing the brunette but now it was clear that she was so embarrassed that she was struggling, so she decided to put a stop to that.

"I meant…", Arizona started, standing up from her bed and walking towards Callie, "you can remove your clothes here so I don't have to do it myself", she added flirtatiously.

"Oh…", was all Callie could say, before she felt the blonde's hands on herself.

She lifted her hands and let her take off her top and then her already unclasped bra. Arizona looked down at Callie's breasts and gasped.

"I thought we were going to sleep", Callie was barely able to say.

"You said that", Arizona replied. "I'll be quick, then we will sleep, but there is no way I let you sleep without making you feel good first", she added lovingly.

She pulled down in a single move Callie's night shorts and panties and looked at her, standing naked in her bedroom, her perfect body illuminated just by the dim light of the night filtering through the half closed shutter.

"You are so beautiful, Calliope, I can't stop thinking about this body", Arizona said sincerely, pulling her gently towards the bed. Their lips met for the first time after all those days and they both felt a shiver going down their back. When the back of Callie's knees met the mattress, she sat down and Arizona came straddling her lap, not once removing her lips from Callie's.

"I love that gown but it has to go", Callie whispered in Arizona's ear, softly beating her earlobe. So Arizona lifted her arms and Callie removed it and threw it on the floor, not slightly surprised to see that Arizona wasn't wearing anything under it.

"You planned this, didn't you?", Callie asked.

"Mmmh, shut up and lay down", Arizona demanded.

So Callie did as she was told, lying completely on Arizona's bed, while she was still standing next to it.

"Spread your legs, beautiful", Arizona requested, and Callie gladly complied.

Arizona didn't want to tease the brunette anymore, she missed her too much. So she lied down on the bed too and came to rest half on top of Callie. She slipped two fingers through Callie's wet folds to gather some arousal, and then entered her softly with them.

"You are so wet for me, Calliope", she said.

The brunette just moaned, unable to form words. Arizona went to kiss Callie's neck and then her breasts, biting on her nipples and then licking them to soothe the pain she was causing, while keeping up the pace of her fingers, thrusting them in and out Callie's entrance.

Callie was moaning and enjoying every second of the blonde's ministrations.

"God, Arizona, I'm coming…", she was barely able to say.

"Shush, don't say, just do it", Arizona urged her, coming up to kiss her mouth. Their tongues battled a little for dominance, but then Arizona decided to let Callie win. She let the brunette's tongue completely invade her mouth, she was feeling so hot she was sure she never sweated like that in her life before but it was so worth it. After a couple of thrusts more, Callie came undone, holding back the need to scream just because her tongue was literally down Arizona's throat.

Arizona helped her ride out her orgasm, and then their kissing became less heated, more loving.

"God, Arizona…", Callie breathed out.

"We need to be quiet, I think my flat mate Owen is here", Arizona said.

"Oh, then let's see how quiet you can be", Callie said, gathering her strength and rolling their bodies so that now Arizona was lying with her back on the bed. Callie started quickly kissing down Arizona's body, worshipping it the way it deserved to. She reached her soft curls and looked up to meet Arizona's eyes, in some way still needing her approval before going on with what she was about to do. It felt like a very intimate gesture and even though she already did it with the blonde, she felt like she was intruding her privacy and wanted to make sure to do something she would enjoy.

Sensing that Callie wanted her approval, Arizona nodded slightly, endeared by the extreme love, thought and care Callie put into that. She felt Callie's hot breath blowing on her clit and goosebumps allover her body. Callie's tongue moved through her slick folds, gazing her clit, and she felt the need to keep Callie's head fixed in that spot, so she moved her hands in Callie's hair, slightly pulling on them. Arizona felt the tongue sliding in her entrance and going in as deep as it could. Her breath caught in her throat, she wanted to moan loudly but she had to keep it low because of Owen in the room next to hers. She felt the tongue in her gazing on her sweet spot and in that moment she wasn't able to hold it back anymore.

"Callie!", she screamed.

Callie probably wanted to shush her but her tongue was busy giving her pleasure, so she didn't care. She moved her thumb to touch Arizona's throbbing clit and a flood of fresh arousal invaded Callie's mouth. Callie pulled her tongue out of Arizona and pushed it back in, Arizona's orgasm hitting her full force right then.

"Oh, God, Calliope", she breathed out.

Callie pulled her body up to put her head next to Arizona's. They hugged and Callie kissed the blonde's forehead, covered in sweat.

"I don't think I can pass the exam tomorrow, tonight will keep replying in my mind all the time", Arizona said, as soon as she recovered from her peak.

"Your fault, missy", Callie replied, "I came here to sleep next to you and yet you were waiting for me with that thing on, intending on fucking me all along".

"I didn't just fuck you, I made love to you, Calliope", Arizona corrected her lovingly, "but now we can surely sleep".

"So, does this mean that we are girlfriends?", Callie asked.

"This what?", Arizona asked back, pretending not to understand, just to tease the brunette.

"This that we don't fuck but make love, moron", Callie explained, knowing perfectly well that Arizona understood what she meant but was just up for teasing that night.

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Calliope?"

"Stop with this teasing already!", Callie feigned anger.

She propped herself on one elbow and stared down into the blonde's beautiful blue eyes.

"So, Arizona Robbins, do you want to be my girlfriend? Yes? No? Maybe?"

Arizona found the pouting brunette irresistible. Of course she wanted to be her girlfriend, she was just waiting for Callie to ask first because she was sure about how she felt, but after everything that happened in the beginning she just wanted to be sure that Callie felt the same.

"Yes, Calliope Torres, yes".

They kissed lovingly and then lied back on the pillow. Callie held Arizona.

"Goodnight, my girlfriend".

"Goodnight, my girlfriend", Arizona said back.

Callie knew they had to talk about LA eventually, she was just too happy that they were girlfriends now, that she decided she was going to wait until both their exams were over. They fell asleep right away, spent by their activities but perfectly content with how they were.

 **So, will they talk? What's going to happen to our girlfriends?**

 **Review, thanks :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Callie woke up startled by an alarm that wasn't hers. She needed some time to realize that she was in Arizona's bedroom and that the blonde wasn't there. The alarm was coming from Arizona's phone; therefore, Callie didn't recognize it right away. She grabbed the phone from the bedside table and switched it off. She saw that it was 7:30, so she didn't understand where the blonde could be. She put on a big tee she had brought in her bag and exited the bedroom looking for her girlfriend.

Girlfriend.

There weren't many places she could be, it was either the kitchen or the bathroom, so she went straight to the kitchen, where she spotted the blonde sitting on a chair next to the table, sipping on a steaming cup of coffee and reading something she was holding with the other hand.

"Morning, Arizona", Callie said, flashing a smile even though it was early.

"Morning", Arizona replied, without removing her gaze from the piece of paper in front of her.

"What are you doing already up?", Callie asked.

"I couldn't sleep"

"Why? Are you worried about the exam? I'm sure you're going to do great".

"I'm not worried… I couldn't sleep", Arizona replied, slightly annoyed.

"Did I do something?", Callie worried.

"No… You tossed and turned all night but it's no problem", Arizona said, for the first time looking straight into Callie's eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry, guess it's the whirlwind of emotions…", Callie explained.

"No need to apologize… Come here?", Arizona asked, sensing that she couldn't keep being cranky in the mornings with Callie.

Callie moved towards her girlfriend and Arizona put down her notes and her coffee and stood to hug the brunette.

"You want coffee, Calliope?", she asked, breathing against the taller girl's neck.

"Sure", Callie answered, sensing a shift in the blonde's attitude.

Arizona went to make other coffee for Callie and then explained what she was revising for her exam. They quickly ate some breakfast and then Arizona went to get ready to go out. Callie went back to the bedroom and started reading through her notes. Before leaving, Arizona went to place a chaste kiss on Callie's forehead, but the brunette stood up and hugged her tightly. She then kissed her on the lips and swiped her tongue on the blonde's lower lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. Arizona gave it to her, so they let their tongues dance. Arizona was the first to break the kiss.

"Good luck!", Callie said, placing another quick peck on Arizona's pink lips.

"Thank you, Calliope. I'll be back in a couple of hours, make yourself at home", she said, turning to leave.

Callie wanted to stop the blonde and just kiss her again, but she knew she had to leave, so she just let her.

Arizona came back three hours later angry because she had to wait more than expected and the exam didn't go so well. She had studied and was prepared and concentrated, she just kept saying that the professor wasn't being fair because he asked her tricky questions and she just had bad luck. Callie tried to make her reason but she was just so stubborn and angry. She tried to make her understand that the important thing was that she passed, but she was just not in the mood to bend.

So Callie decided it was maybe better to leave her alone. She wanted to be there for her, but Arizona just shut her down, so she told her she was going to leave, pretending that the true reason behind it was that she had to finish her studying. Arizona didn't give anything away; it was as if she didn't care whether Callie was there or not. Callie knew she was mad for the exam and not with her, but she still was upset by the blonde's behavior.

They were girlfriends, yet they didn't know the first things about each other, she would have never seen that kind of behavior coming.

During her travel on the train she kept thinking about the situation and about what it was going to be like once she dropped the bomb about LA. She was confident they were going to make it, but now after seeing how easily Arizona could shut her down, she wasn't sure about anything anymore. That morning she almost wanted to tell her she loved her, and she felt it, but then she didn't want to come on too strong, so she didn't say anything. And now she didn't understand why Arizona didn't let he be there for her. She was mad, she got that, but it was no excuse to not let her help. She got home and had a late lunch, then switched off her mobile and focused on studying all the afternoon, even though her mind went back to Arizona quite often.

When she turned her phone back on, she found a text from the blonde.

'Sorry for being like that. I know, we have been girlfriends for one day and yet I already keep screwing up and apologizing, and there are no buts. I'm sorry, Calliope, so sorry. I needed you but at the same time I needed to be alone because I didn't want you to see me like that for just a stupid exam that doesn't mean anything. I know you're probably studying, so I won't bother you. Good luck for tomorrow, go, be awesome. X'

Callie would never behave that way for an exam, so she didn't really understand why the blonde reacted so bad, she got that she was mad and that she didn't mean to lash everything out on her, but it wasn't good that way, they couldn't keep arguing every time they saw each other. Maybe they weren't working. Probably they weren't. Okay, Callie had feelings for Arizona and Arizona claimed to feel the same way about Callie, but feelings are not always enough, there must be some chemistry between two lovers, they should have something in common and something different, they should agree on something and also disagree on something else, but there just has to be something more than plain feelings. They worked in bed, very good actually, but thinking about it, Callie realized that outside of the bed there was quite nothing they agreed on. She regretted asking Arizona to be her girlfriend, and not just because of what happened after the exam. Maybe they could work only as fuck buddies. Callie never had one, and sure she did never think of the blonde only that way, she simply wasn't sure having a relationship with her was the best thing for her or for Arizona. She didn't want to end things with Arizona, she knew she would feel bad. They needed to talk, they had always had communication problems, but this was going to end their relationship if they didn't talk it out.

She went to say goodnight to her parents, who were dozing on the couch, something playing on TV but they weren't really paying attention. That was what being in a relationship truly meant, Callie thought. Of course her parents were together for 25 years and she and Arizona for 25 hours or less, but they should have been comfortable with each other, or else they weren't going anywhere. Callie went on with her bedtime routine with all those thoughts whirling in her mind. She was just happy she didn't tell Maggie and Amelia yet, so she hadn't to take it back already. She felt weird not to talk with any of her friends about Arizona, and she then realized that maybe that was another sign that they weren't going anywhere, of course leaving out the fact that it wasn't easy to come out of the closet anyway. She went back to her bedroom and went under the soft comforter, even though it was practically summer, she loved the warmth when sleeping. Besides, after spending the night a couple of times cuddled with Arizona she kind of missed that feeling of a warm body next to her. So the next best thing was the comforter. She switched off the light and looked at her phone once more before sleeping. There was a new text from Arizona, who probably noticed she read the last one and didn't reply, so texted back.

'Forgive me? X'

Callie thought about whether to say something or not, but she knew that if she didn't, her thoughts weren't going to let her sleep and she needed to rest to be at her best for the exam. So she tapped on her screen a quick reply for her girlfriend.

'Can we see each other tomorrow? We need to talk. X'

Arizona replied right away.

'It is bad? I'm so sorry Calliope, it won't happen again. X'

'We are not doing this trough messages. I can come to your place after my exam?! X'

'Yeah… Just tell me one thing, please? Are you breaking up with me?'

'No, Arizona, I'm not… But we need to talk about many things, I want us to be okay, I really do, but we have to get some things straight, we need to open up with each other! X'

'You're right, we can't keep being like this, we have been together for only one day. X'

'Exactly. Sleep this off, Arizona, you had a bad day and tomorrow it's going to be better. See you tomorrow, sweet dreams. X'

'Thank you, Calliope. Good luck again on your exam. Night. X'

Callie switched off her phone and lied down for quite long staring at the dark ceiling, not able to fall asleep. She had only a couple of days left before she had to accept her job in LA or turn it down. On Saturday she had to contact the agency and give them an answer. She didn't have much time, her parents were not so happy about it, they would prefer if she kept studying, but they knew it right away that she wasn't going to, so the next best thing was probably that LA job offer. They would miss her, but they knew the day of her moving out would eventually come. She was excited, but what about Arizona? She felt such an idiot to have asked the blonde to be her girlfriend before talking to her about that. She probably figured it would have been easier for Arizona to take into consideration changing her plans to be with Callie if they were actually together, but now she felt selfish having done that. They really needed to open up with each other, there was no other way they could make it. On the other hand, she knew that removing Arizona from the equation she could decide freely what to do with her life, which of course was going to LA. But that was what the all being in a relationship thing meant, and she really could see herself growing old with Arizona, so she had at least to give it a try. She figured that maybe the solution to be able to sleep was to stop thinking that she was thinking and therefore she wasn't able to sleep, so she closed her eyes and tried to keep all the thoughts out, relaxing into the mattress and letting sleep take over.

Next day she woke up at 6, not rested at all. The anxiety for the exam came to close the pit of her stomach right away, and just a second after feeling it, she remembered about the talk she had to have with Arizona, and the sensation became even worse. For a moment she thought she was going to throw up, but then she was able to swallow the lump she had in her throat. She went to the kitchen to put on some coffee but she noticed the pot was already full. She turned her head and spotted her mother already sitting on the breakfast bar, sipping coffee.

"Hey, baby. Coffee is fresh. You want anything else?"

"No, thanks…".

She poured the coffee in her favorite cup, but just the smell of it made her feeling sick, so she poured it back into the pot.

"You okay, baby? Are you worried?", her mum asked, concerned to notice her coffee-addicted daughter wasn't drinking any that morning.

"Yes, you have no idea!", Callie replied, relieved that she had someone to talk to.

"For the exam or is it something else?", she asked knowingly.

"The exam and above all Arizona. We keep arguing, I don't know mum… I don't think we are on the same page, or better yet I don't think we have chemistry, we just have feelings for each other and we work great in bed, but we aren't able to talk to each other, to open up… So yesterday I asked her to be my girlfriend and she agreed, but then she was mad because her exam didn't go the way she wanted it to and instead of letting me be there for her, she shut me down. Then she apologized, but we can't go on like this… So today I asked her to talk and I'm going to tell her all these things but also about LA and I'm positive we are going to break up. I mean, this whole LA thing would be big for any steady couple, imagine how it will be for us…", Callie stopped talking on the verge of tears.

"Do you love her?", her mum asked.

"I do. I didn't tell her yet but I do…", Callie said honestly.

"Then talk to her, open up, say everything you need to, don't hold back. You two always had communication problems, but don't let them come in the way this time, just tell her how you feel and explain your worries, if she feels the same about you, you'll work this out", Lucia said, hugging Callie tight.

"Thank you mum, I love you so much", Callie said, wiping a tear falling down her cheek.

"I love you too, my little girl! Good luck for your exam and for the talk with your girl. Whatever you need, call me. Everything is going to be okay, love. Grab some breakfast before the exam, if you're not hungry now", Lucia added, kissing her daughter's forehead lovingly.

Callie went to her bedroom to get dressed and to the bathroom to brush her teeth and put on some make-up on her tired face, then she slipped out of the door and went to catch the train to Seattle. During the travel she put on her headphones and listened to her and Arizona's common playlist on Spotify and let the thoughts about the exam and her girlfriend invade her mind. She reached Seattle a little bit after eight, she had almost an hour before the exam started but she still wasn't hungry, so she walked straight to the university, where she met Amelia and Maggie, who went with the train before hers. They didn't really talk, they revised some things about the exam. They entered the classroom and took a seat. The exam was written and lasted two hours, so Callie took out a pen and patiently waited for the professor to let them start writing. She was sure about all the answers and she was able to stay focused on the exam, every other thought left out for later. She was pretty satisfied with herself.

A little bit before the deadline, she gathered her things, stood up and turned in the papers, leaving the room before Amelia or Maggie could reach her and headed to Arizona's, her heart beating fast in her chest. The ten minutes' walk to the blonde's apartment were not enough for Callie to gather her thoughts and make her decide what to say. She was just sure she was not going to hold back anything. She waited a couple of minutes next to the door to Arizona's building and when she felt almost ready, she rang the bell. She heard the blonde's voice asking who it was through the intercom so she let her know that it was her. The door clicked and she pushed it. She breathed deeply and began to go up the stairs, her heart beating fast, the burning at the pit of her stomach coming back full force. She reached the second floor and Arizona's door swung open, revealing the blonde's tired and empty face.

"Callie…", the blonde breathed out.

"Arizona…"

 **Sooo, is the talk going to ruin their relationship or to fix it? Will they talk at all?**

 **Let me know :)**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on in", Arizona said, stepping aside to leave the doorway for Callie to enter.

"Thanks…", Callie said while entering the small apartment. Things were being weird. They went straight to Arizona's room and after entering it, they stood still in the middle of it, Arizona biting her cuticles, Callie with her gaze fixed on the floor.

"This is so weird, Arizona… Damn it, we are girlfriends, we are not supposed to be this embarrassed around each other", Callie blurted out suddenly, breaking the very uncomfortable silence.

Arizona had teary eyes. Callie was right, but she didn't know how to fix the situation. So she moved towards Callie and hugged her. She hid her head in Callie's hair, behind her neck, inhaling the scent that was the only one to drive her crazy. After a while, she felt Callie's arms wrapping tightly around her waist, reciprocating the hug. They stood like that for more than a minute, then Arizona pulled back, looking into Callie's eyes. Not a word was exchanged between the two, so Arizona leant in to kiss the brunette. Callie was about to reciprocate the kiss but then she realized that it was the reaction she was expecting from the blonde but she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. They couldn't keep hiding their problems under the rug and use sex to pretend they didn't exist.

So Callie pulled back quite abruptly.

"Arizona, no!", she uttered, "we can't keep using sex as a way to make up, now we have to talk".

"I know… But I don't have much to say to you, besides the fact that I'm sorry for the way I treated you yesterday…"

"You already said that, Arizona, and I forgave you… It's not that, we have bigger issues…"

"As?", Arizona asked, not really understanding what was going on in Callie's head.

"Do you promise to listen to what I have to say and not interrupt me?"

"Yeah… Go on…", Arizona gave Callie permission to talk, looking quite defeated.

"So, let me start saying that I think that what we have is special, I mean, I feel good around you, I like you, and being with you is what I have been wanting for quite a lot… We are girlfriends, Arizona, I have been dreaming of this for almost two years…"

"But?", Arizona chanced, wanting for Callie to get to the point.

Callie sent her a hard glare.

"Please, don't stop me…", Callie pleaded, annoyance evident in her voice.

Arizona just nodded, mumbling an apology under her breath.

"We have a good time, we end up in bed and that is really awesome, best sex ever. But then something comes up and you shut me down. Not just this once, but also the morning when I left for Portland, and yesterday when I came into the kitchen for coffee you were cranky too. This is not going to work this way. I get that you can have bad days, I get that in the morning you're not happy to have people around you talking to you, but I'm not people Arizona, I'm your girlfriend! We can't solve our issues going to bed, we need to open up to each other… I don't know so many things about you, every time that you act in a certain way I just feel like I don't know square about who you are. But I want to, Arizona, I need to know the small details about you, we need to find a routine or something, we need to open up with each other, we can't keep making assumptions because if we assume wrong then we delude ourselves and we disappoint each other and we argue. This is not how I meant to say it to you, I wanted to say it yesterday, maybe cooking dinner for you after your exam and then making love to you all night, but you wouldn't let me. I meant to say that I love you, and I really felt it, Arizona… And I thought you loved me too, and maybe you did, or you even do, it's just difficult for me to see it, if you don't give anything away. You can be yourself with me, you can open up, there's no need to build walls all around you, not with me…"

Callie paused for a while and Arizona was still looking at her straight in the eyes. When she opened her mouth to speak, Callie gently placed a finger on it to shush her.

"No, not yet. You don't have to say anything yet, I can give you time to think, to process, to decide what to do, if I'm worth the trouble or not, if you maybe want to take a big step back and start all over again by being friends and then see if things evolve in this direction or not. Maybe we just rushed things, I don't know, I'm pouring my heart out to you once again, then the choice is yours. But I need to tell you something else before, I know we should have talked about this sooner, I'm sorry and I know that I was selfish… Well, I told you about the job offer I got in LA, and I know you really were enthusiastic for me, but… I don't know if you understood what it entails… I would move to LA for one year at least, maybe two. And I have time until Saturday to figure things out with you and give them an answer. I would love for you to come with me and I thought I would ask you today after my exam. I was also pretty confident you would at least consider the option, but now I don't know anything anymore. I know you want to stay here in Seattle for law school, but there are some good universities in LA too, and in my dreams we were moving together to LA and start a life there. I would move there in September, then come back a couple of days for graduation in November. I know it's rushed, I know it's soon to ask you to move with me, but as I said, I love you and I can see myself growing old with you. I won't ask you to give up on your dream, I won't ask you to do anything, just know that I would be open to give up this job to stay here with you, if you asked me to. I would be a bartender or something, anything just to be with you. If one of us has to give up on their dreams for the other, I would be the one, really, Arizona, this is how much you mean to me. But I don't know what I am to you, what you want to do with me, if I'm just a fuck buddy to you or what… So now I opened up completely, think about what YOU want and let me know… Just, don't lie to yourself or to me, if you don't want this, just say the word, there won't be hard feelings, I swear. Just, be honest with yourself and with me. I don't want an answer to anything now, it won't be true, it's a lot to take in, so I'll just give you the time… Call me when you want to talk…"

Before Arizona could realize that Callie had stopped her talking that turned almost into a rambling, the brunette gave a quick kiss on the blonde's cheek and left her room, rushing out of the apartment and down the stairs. Arizona was still standing there, mouth agape. She opened the window and looked down, just in time to catch a glimpse of the raven-haired disappearing around the corner.

She started crying, she was so confused. What did that mean? Of course she loved Callie, she just wasn't used to be in a relationship like that so she acted weird. She was with Jackson for more than a year, but it was just different. She had feelings for him, she loved him, but what she felt for Callie was just so much more than that. Those damned walls she kept building.

She lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Of course she had noticed that things weren't great with Callie, but she just thought they were going to get better once they got to know each other more. She knew it was rushed, getting into a relationship after only a handful of dates, but it just felt right. They had a rough start with all her going to Callie's house at night and Callie pushing her away and things, but now she thought they were good, that they were past it, they poured their hearts out, Arizona was the first to confess her feelings to the other girl, yet now the terms they were in were that bad. Damn it, Callie told her she loved her, and she was sure she loved Callie too, so why had things to be so complicated?

And now there was the LA thing, on top of everything else. Sure, when Callie was in Portland and texted her about it, she realized that that was going to be a turning point in their relationship, she didn't know the details yet, but she wasn't stupid, of course having a job in LA would mean move to there, and it being a 3 hours' flight from Seattle it was sure difficult for them to try long-distance. Maybe Callie was going to have some free time, but she wasn't, law school meant a lot of studying, even more than now in pre-law. Their relationship just started, they weren't going to make it. But Callie would even give up on her dream for her, that was how much she loved her already. It wouldn't be a big deal for Arizona to go to law school in LA, of course she would rather stay in Seattle, but it wasn't like she had to give up on her dream. She loved the girl and it was high time she pulled her head out of that damned ass and bended for her girlfriend. Callie said she could see herself growing old with Arizona, and Arizona felt the same. Maybe they didn't have chemistry outside of the bed yet, but they had to get there, it was so simple.

Damn it, Robbins, stop crying and go get her.

She stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom. She took a shower, letting the hot water flowing down her body release her tension and using the time to gather her thoughts. She exited the shower, dried her hair, put on some fresh make-up and new clothes. She gathered her purse and went almost running to the railway station. Next train to Callie's town was in thirty and Arizona was so impatient that she didn't know what to do while waiting. So she decided to text the brunette, not able to wait.

'Calliope, I'm coming to your house, I need to tell you something and I can't wait. I'm at the station waiting for a damned train. Are you home? X'

Callie wasn't online and definitely not replying.

Arizona started pacing nervously around the station and picked up something to chew on, otherwise it would have been her cuticles. The train arrived so she got on and waited for it to take off. In the meantime, she got a reply from Callie.

'Yes, I'm home, I'll be waiting. X'

Arizona could barely hold it together, so she started pacing restlessly through the train, not able to stay seated anywhere. She reached Callie's town 45 minutes later, luckily there was no delay. She went running towards Callie's building and rang the bell. Her mother answered the intercom and opened the door. Arizona was afraid of elevators but she took it anyway, it was 5 floors and she was already out of breath, she couldn't run up the stairs. The apartment's door was slightly opened, so she peeked in, suddenly shy.

"Can I come in?", she asked, not seeing anyone in the hallway.

"Hi, sweetie, of course, come on in", Lucia said, appearing from the kitchen, "Callie is in her bedroom, she is waiting for you", she added, before disappearing back into the kitchen to give the girls some privacy, even though Arizona was sure she was so curious to know what was going on. All in all, she was the only person Callie told about their relationship.

So Arizona went towards Callie's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door.

"Yes?", Callie's voice came weak throughout the door.

Arizona entered to find Callie sitting on her bed, not doing anything in particular.

"Callie, I need to talk to you…", Arizona said, rushing towards the brunette and falling on her bed into her arms, all the emotions hitting her in that moment, making her start to sob uncontrollably.

"I know, sweetie, I know…", Callie soothed her, and held her, kissing her lovely on the forehead and inhaling the smell of her shampoo. They sat like that for a couple of minutes, Callie rubbing Arizona's back, helping her to get it together.

"I love you, Calliope", Arizona said, pulling away from the hug, looking straight into the brown orbs of her girlfriend. "And I'm so sorry for everything that happened. You were right, I was hiding behind my walls and I almost screwed up everything. I don't know where we will go from here, I really don't. But you should accept the job in LA and I'll be with you no matter what, Calliope", she stopped to wipe her tears. Callie leant in and place two soft kisses on Arizona's cheeks.

"I don't know what will happen, but I love you, and I want to be with you. We will do whatever you want, we can even start from scratch and wait until we really know each other to be intimate again, no matter how long it takes. I can live without sex but not without you. I'll take into consideration moving to LA with you, I promise you I will, but you have to promise me something…"

"Yeah…", Callie said, now the emotions of that day hitting her too and making her start to cry.

"Don't ever give up on anything for me, or for anybody else, Calliope. You deserve the best and I want it for you, and if the best is LA, don't give it up. We will figure it out, we will talk about it… It's not even June yet, we have until September… I have to talk to my parents first, you know… I can't live without their financial help, so I need them to agree on it, but I want to be with you, so I'll try everything I can", she finished, completely out of breath.

Callie didn't know what to say, she didn't expect it at all, she thought they were over, and yet Arizona was there telling her that she was ready to do anything she could to be with her, so they really were on the same page.

She hugged Arizona tightly and kissed her all over her face.

"I love you, Arizona, I love you so much… I'm so happy we talked and we are on the same page!"

"I'm happy too, Callie, so happy. We will figure things out, eventually. Now can we just lay here cuddled and not talking?"

"I would love to. Come here".

They laid down and wrapped their arms around each other's body, both taking a moment to let all the events from the previous days sink in, a whirlwind of emotions running through their bodies.

"Arizona?", Callie breathed out.

"Yes, Calliope?"

"Do you really want to wait to be intimate again?"

"Why, don't tell me you want to make love now…"

"No, Arizona, not now, my parents are here and my heart is already bursting with love and happiness I don't think I can handle any more, but maybe tomorrow?", Callie chanced.

"I would love to, Calliope, but tomorrow I'm taking you out, let's say to the beach? And just enjoy the day doing absolutely nothing with my girlfriend by my side!"

"Sounds great! I love you so much…"

"I love you too!"

"How about you borrow some night clothes, we get ready for bed and just sleep everything off?", Callie asked after taking a brief moment to think about it.

"Yeah, I could use some sleep, next to you sounds even better…", Arizona answered happily.

"As much as I love my comforter, I love to have you to keep me warm much more", Callie added.

"Cheesy! You know I'm not a big fan of cheesy stuff…", Arizona said sheepishly.

"Sorry", Callie feigned to be offended.

"So is it okay for your parents if I sleep here with you?", Arizona asked.

"Of course! But I don't want them to hear you screaming my name…", Callie blushed.

"No, no sex tonight, it was so much better to make up talking… Besides, don't get ahead of yourself, Torres, it's not that I scream your name every time…", Arizona said, playfully slapping Callie's arm.

They went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and take off their make-up together and then they went back to Callie's room. They took off their clothes and wore some pajamas before lying down on the bed and cuddling up. They didn't say anything anymore, sleep invading their bodies and letting the worries and hurt of the previous days leave them.

 **Sooo, are you happy with the make-up talk? How is this whole LA situation going to affect them?**

 **Are you still here? Review:)**


	13. Chapter 13

Next day Callie and Arizona woke up feeling completely at peace, their bodies tangled.

"Good morning, my love", Arizona whispered, placing soft kisses behind Callie's ear.

"Mmmh, morning!", Callie answered, moaning at the sensation of the other girl's hot lips gazing her sensitive skin.

"So, do you want to go to the beach with me?", Arizona asked, stopping the kisses for just enough time to speak, then going back to it. She started beating the skin of Callie's neck, leaving red marks.

"Arizona, I can't talk now…", Callie was barely able to say. The tickling and biting were giving her all kind of sensations, included a particular warmth in her center. She even felt a flood of arousal soaking her panties. She knew Arizona was loving every second of that teasing, her girlfriend definitely was able to make her wet, and without even touching her there.

"Arizona… Don't start something you can't finish…", Callie said, desperate to make the blonde stop but not wanting her to at the same time.

"What? I didn't even touch you…", Arizona replied, and without hesitation she slipped a hand down to Callie's center and moved it to gaze her soaked, lacy panties.

"Arizona…", Callie warned, starting to lose her control completely.

"God, I can feel your wetness through your panties… Don't try to say you don't want this!", Arizona replied, smirking.

Callie didn't say anything, so Arizona just went on with what she was doing. She slowly lifted the hem of Callie's panties and pulled two fingers down. Callie arched her back and moaned louder.

"You have to be quiet, love, you don't want your parents to hear us fucking, do you, Calliope?", Arizona asked, her swearing causing a fresh flood of arousal soaking her fingers. She collected it, took her fingers out and licked them, making sure Callie was looking at her.

"You taste sooo good!"

Callie couldn't wait any more.

"Arizona, hurry up, fingers inside!", she ordered.

Arizona took Callie's panties with both her hands and pulled them down the brunette's long legs. She then came to lie with her body half on top of the brunette's. Her hand went back to Callie's soaked folds and slipped two fingers through it.

"How can I gather all this arousal, Calliope?", Arizona asked, teasing the brunette, who wasn't able to answer. So Arizona started kissing her way down Callie's body, reaching her center. She started gathering all that arousal with her tongue and then unexpectedly slipped two fingers in the brunette's depths. Callie gasped and then let out a loud 'Arizona'.

The blonde pulled back and looked up at Callie's face.

"Keep quiet, otherwise I have to stop…"

Then she dug back in, starting to kiss Callie's inner tights, her fingers keeping up the thrusting. She felt Callie's walls starting to tighten, so she moved her mouth to blow on Callie's clit, eliciting yet another loud moan from the brunette. She moved her free hand to Callie's mouth to try to stop her from being too loud. She curled her fingers inside Callie's depths to reach her sweet spot and started gazing it every time she thrusted in, while keeping sucking on her clit. She felt a fresh flood of arousal coating her fingers and Callie's teeth biting her hand, causing her to flinch in pain. She didn't stop though, and with the next thrust Callie came hard, arousal slipping down Arizona's arm and on the sheets.

Arizona licked her arm seductively, looking down at Callie's spent body. On purpose she left some of Callie's juices on her face and moved up to kiss her girlfriend's mouth.

Callie let out a throaty moan tasting herself on Arizona's lips and tongue, and then licked her face to clean her from her own juices. It was kind of an animalistic gesture, but it was done with nothing but love.

When their heart rates went back to normal, Callie whispered in Arizona's ear:

"God, that was…". She didn't even finish the sentence, she just thought she would return Arizona the favor. So she flipped them and started kissing Arizona's neck and then she removed her sleeping t-shirt, going down to bite her hardening nipples and then licking them. She sneaked her left hand down to Arizona's panties and with a bold move entered them and ripped them off.

"Someone's ready, huh?", Callie asked, enjoying the fact that now she was the one in control.

"Fuck…", Arizona hissed, "I could come just by seeing you coming", she added blushing.

Knowing that it wouldn't take long for Arizona to reach her peak, Callie went down to rest her mouth on Arizona's throbbing clit, and entered her with two fingers. Because Arizona was that soaked, Callie gathered some arousal and slipped a third finger inside.

"God, Calliope…", Arizona moaned.

"Shhh… I told you I don't want my parents to hear you screaming my name…"

Callie went on sucking Arizona's clit and curling her three fingers inside, feeling almost right away her walls tightening.

"You are so deep and so tight…", she said, detaching herself just for a second from Arizona's clit, to prolong her pleasure and delay her impeding orgasm.

As soon as her lips met with Arizona's clit once again, she came undone, juices flowing out of her and coating Callie's sheets.

Callie helped her riding out her orgasm and moved her body back up to kiss Arizona's lips, then she hugged her.

"God, these sheets are definitely ruined", Callie said.

"Shit, I'm so sorry", Arizona said, flinching as if she was in pain.

"You okay?", Callie asked, suddenly concerned. "Did I hurt you?"

"God, no! That was nothing short of amazing! It's just… I didn't want your parents to find out we had sex…", Arizona explained, blushing.

"No, no… It's okay! They know we do it… Besides, I'm quite sure my mother had a shift at the hospital this morning and my dad had to be at the office, so they might be already gone".

"They are not home, huh? So, do you still want me to take you to the beach, or do you prefer staying in and fucking each other senseless?", Arizona asked, smirking.

"What is it with all this 'fucking' thing? Weren't you the one who 'made love'?", Callie teased.

"What can I say, I love the effect of the swearing on you…"

"Tease!"

"I know… So, really, what do you want to do? We have these two days for ourselves… Then on Saturday we have to decide for your job, but before that we can just enjoy two days with each other, how does it sound?"

"I love that you said that we have to decide and not just I, makes it sound official", Callie said, placing a loving kiss on Arizona's nose, "I'd love to go to the beach with you… I know a place not so far away from here and it's quite private… What would you say if I drove you there and then we can just sunbathe?"

"Private, huh? Sounds good!"

Arizona borrowed some bikini and shorts from Callie and then they got ready for the beach. Callie drove them to her favorite spot, they spent the car ride singing to some songs playing on the radio, they didn't really care. They spent the day lying on the sand, touching and kissing occasionally, then they went dipping into the sea. There weren't many people, but they didn't really feel the need to have sex, they just enjoyed their day as a couple, not needing to prove anything to each other. When the sun set, Callie drove them back to her house, convincing Arizona to spend the night again. They sneaked in hoping not to meet Callie's parents, but they weren't there, so they took a shower together, which lead to a quickie and then, spent from their day in the sun, they went to sleep.

On Friday they woke up late and so they decided to stay at home and study a little bit during the part of the morning they had left, have some lunch and then go back to that beach. Callie really loved her tan skin and she wanted to get a perfect complexion, while Arizona had an ivory skin that didn't get very tanned but still enjoyed spending the day doing nothing at the beach, with her girlfriend even better.

After spending another lovely day together, Callie tried to make Arizona stay the night once again, but she decided she had to go back at her place in Seattle, she didn't want to leave the brunette but at the same time she knew she was already having some sort of dependence from her girlfriend's presence, so she just needed to go back to sleeping alone. They parted ways at the railway station at the time of sunset and they agreed on texting each other about what was going to happen the next day, when Callie had to decide about the job.

Arizona reached Seattle and went home almost running from the station. She needed to talk to Mark about that situation and see what his advice was. She knew, deep down, that she didn't want to give up on the life she had in Seattle, she came to call that city home in some way, but she also knew she could get used to a life in LA if it meant being with Callie. She thought about the idea of Callie giving up on the job for her and it made her feel loved briefly, but then she realized that Callie wouldn't be happy if she had to stay there and be a bartender or some other job, and an unhappy Callie meant an unhealthy relationship and sure it meant troubles. There also was the problem with her parents, she definitely had to talk to them about her being with a girl and now the issue became impeding. She couldn't take any major life-changing decisions without their consent, simply because she needed their financial help. She earned some money during summer with her job as a waitress, but that money wasn't nowhere near enough to pay for the university and for living by herself. Deep down she felt that her parents were going to accept her, but that wasn't the kind of talk they could have through a phone call, and not even through FaceTime, they needed to sit down all together and talk about it. And then there were the applications, it was still early but in a couple of weeks she would have to fill in the application forms for university in LA, if she was to move there. There were so many things to do and she had too many ifs running through her mind and little time to sort things out. She decided that she didn't need to talk to Mark, he was not the right person in that moment, seeing that he still didn't come out to his parents. He sure would tell her not to worry about them and just tell them she wanted to go to LA just because or make up some silly excuse. But it wasn't the kind of person she was, she could never lie to them. So she sure had to mention something to her parents before deciding anything. She shot a text to her mother, hoping she wasn't already asleep.

'Hey mum! You okay? I need to talk to you, it's important… Can I call you tomorrow morning?'

Knowing her parents didn't work on weekends there was a chance she would be able to talk to them first thing the next morning, before seeing Callie. She decided she was going to say something to her parents but not the whole thing, for that she would go back home for something like a week after the following exam she had in 10 days. She figured she could travel back home and stay there for a week, then be back at the end of June for her last two exams. She shot another text, this time to her girlfriend.

'Hey! I asked mum to talk tomorrow, I'll tell her something so then I can decide what to do. Then I'm going back home after my next exam to talk to them properly. X'

Unlike her mother, Callie answered right away.

'Good! I'm sure they will understand! X'

'I hope so… What are we doing tomorrow? X'

'I'm going to the agency late afternoon… Want to go with me and then we go out? Celebrating whatever it is? I kind of agreed to go out with Maggie, Amelia and some other friends you don't know, but I can cancel and go with you instead…X'

'No, it's fine, we can go out together with them… Unless you don't want them to know?! X'

'No, it's a good idea, we can tell all of them about us at the same time…X'

'Okay! So you decided to accept the job? X'

Callie didn't answer right away this time, and Arizona started wondering why it took her longer, if she didn't decide yet or if she was just looking for a way to give her some bad news. Arizona had the impression that Callie didn't believe that she truly wanted her to accept the job and be happy, even though it meant live far away from her. She wasn't able to read the brunette's mind just yet.

In the meantime, her mother answered.

'Okay, Arizona, let's talk first thing tomorrow. Hope it's not something bad. Goodnight, love you'

'No, mum, everything is fine, I just need to tell you something. Then I'll come home last week of June. Goodnight, love you too'

Callie was typing. Then a text from her came in.

'I'll accept it, you said you're doing everything you can to be with me. I hope this is not a selfish decision. X'

Arizona closed her eyes after reading the text and felt a hot tear running down her cheek. She really meant what she told Callie, and she knew accepting was the right thing to do, still she couldn't help but feel like things would have been easier if Callie just wanted to turn down that damned offer.

'No, it's not. It's what I said you should do. I'll text you tomorrow to decide where and when to meet up. Goodnight Calliope. X'

She knew her answer was quite cold, but she couldn't bring herself to pretend she wasn't worried and scared about that whole situation. In that moment she wished she had stayed at Callie's so they could be holding each other tight and talk about their worries and fears once again instead of ruminate on them by herself.

'Okay, see you tomorrow, Arizona. I love you… Sweet dreams! X'

So Callie didn't quite get the coldness coming from Arizona, or maybe she pretended not to. Arizona drifted off to sleep already knowing she wasn't going to have a peaceful night.

 **Thanks to the ones who didn't give up with this story yet:)**


	14. Chapter 14

Arizona woke up at 8 a.m., not feeling rested at all and already worried about the talk she was going to have with her parents. She thought the sooner she got it out of the way, the sooner she could start studying and hopefully stop worrying. Her mother was sure awake, in Colorado being already 9, so she unplugged her phone from the charger and picked it up, dialing her mother's number.

She picked up almost right away. Arizona could picture her mother sitting on the couch sipping coffee, her smartphone on the couch's armrest, suddenly ringing very loud. She and her brother Tim always made fun of her loud volume and sometimes their dad joined them in their playing around.

"Hey sweetie, you up already? I missed talking to you these days, were you that busy?"

"Hey mum… Yeah, lots of things going on… But now here I am!"

"I'm glad you called honey! So, what do you want to talk about?", Barbara asked, curious to get to the point.

"Well, it's quite a big thing, actually…", Arizona started, hesitating, "I… uh… What would you say if I went to law school in LA?", she asked then, all in one breath.

"LA? Why is it? I thought you wanted to stay in Seattle…"

"Well, let's say I would be moving there with someone…"

"What? Arizona, when did you get in a relationship without telling me?", Barbara asked, kind of hurt to be left out from her daughter's life.

"It's new, mum… And I know it's kind of rushed, but everything happened so fast, and then applications for university there start in a couple of weeks and I have to decide soon if I want to get in…"

"I don't know, honey… We don't really care if you are in Seattle or in LA, I guess… It's a decision you have to take on your own, I'm just worried you would be moving to there for the wrong reasons…"

"I know… You're right… But I really need your approval, it's important to me! Besides, it's not that I can't live without your money…"

"Oh, no, honey, it's not a matter of money, we would never withhold money from you! We just want you to be happy and if you think that LA would do it for you, then LA is it… I know that I can't have you living nearer to home anyway, so it doesn't really make any difference where you are, as long as you are happy!"

Arizona had tears in her eyes. She was so happy that her mother trusted her so much.

"Thanks mum, really. I'll think this trough and then we will talk about it when I come home. In ten days I have another exam, then I'll be there for a few days, so that we can talk".

"Oh, honey, I'm looking forward to seeing you again. But now, tell me about this guy who made you fall madly in love with him…"

Arizona pondered if she could tell her mother or not, she wanted to talk about that in person with her, fearing her reaction, but she knew she had to tell her right away, she couldn't hide it and then tell her once she had already applied for LA, it wasn't fair!

"Well, about that… I think we need to talk about it when we see each other…", she tried to buy time.

"Why, honey? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Yeah, I know, mum… But… This time it's different…"

"Is it someone worse than Jackson? You know I never liked him, yet I was fine with it because I knew he made you happy! It can't be worse…"

"It's not that…"

"Then what is it, honey?"

"I want to tell you, but I fear your reaction… I want to explain everything to you, but face to face, not through the phone… I don't want you to be mad or disappointed and not be able to talk you into it and change your mind".

"Arizona, please, you're worrying me! Spit it already!", Barbara uttered, starting to lose her temper.

"You promise you won't hang up on me?"

"Arizona…"

"No, promise me!"

"I promise…"

"And promise you won't get mad and you will give me a chance to explain once I come back home in two weeks".

"I do… Arizona!", Barbara pushed her.

"Well, you're sitting, right?"

"Yeah, I'm on the couch… God, I swear I'm going crazy! What is it?"

"The person I fell in love with… The one for whom I'm ready to move to LA… It's… Uh… Callie…"

"Callie?", Barbara asked, not quite getting what that meant.

"Yes, mum, Callie… A girl… She is… Amazing… But… She… Well, she is a she…", Arizona dropped the bomb and then squeezed her eyes, waiting for her mother's reaction.

"Oh, Arizona, that's not what I was expecting… You don't need to worry, though, I'll come to terms with it… We will talk about it and if I see you're truly happy with her, I won't come into the way. It's a lot to process for me, you were right… But you're my little girl and I love you no matter what! Besides, it really isn't about the gender, it's just about your happiness, Arizona…"

"Thank you mum! I wish you could meet her, I'm sure you would love her!"

"I will, honey, sooner or later! I just ask you to talk to me about these things, you know you can, right?"

"Yeah… I'm sorry if I waited to tell you, I was just confused myself and I was overwhelmed and needed to sort out my feelings before talking about her with anyone. Thank you, mum, I hope you can mention something to daddy for me, then I'll tell him and Tim too when I come back, okay?"

"Sure thing, Arizona… I'm happy for you, but now you need to focus on your last exams and your application for LA!"

"I know and I will… Thank you again mommy, I'll talk to you soon! Love you!"

"Love you too baby girl, I'll call you tomorrow!"

Arizona hung up and felt suddenly really happy, looking forward to telling Callie and to starting her new life. Her mother really was an awesome woman! Now she was slightly worried about her dad, but she knew there was nothing her mother couldn't talk him into. She went about her morning routine, having breakfast and getting ready to study, then she shot a quick text to her girlfriend to set up for that afternoon.

'Morning, Calliope! Talk with mum went fine… Now I'll study! When do you want to meet up? Have a good day. Love you. X'

She patiently waited for the reply.

'Hey you… I'm glad it went fine! How about 4 p.m.? Let me know… I'll study now too. Love you too. X'

'4 is fine, see you later. X'

And she switched off her phone.

Callie spent her day studying, she couldn't really focus, but anything was better than thinking about that afternoon and the job offer. Arizona had texted saying that the talk with her mother went fine, still, she wasn't sure about what she should do.

She had lunch with her parents, who asked her what intentions she had. She told them she was going to accept the job and her mother tried to ask subtly about what she intended to do with Arizona, but they didn't get to talk because Callie's father was there and didn't know anything about the blonde yet.

At 3.45 Callie exited her house after spending more than an hour picking an outfit and doing her hair and make-up. She went to the railway station and waited for Arizona's train to arrive. When the train stopped she looked up and down the platform to spot her blonde girlfriend, and not long after she saw her, wearing a white, knee-length dress. She was stunning.

"Arizona!", she waved, to catch her girlfriend's attention.

"Calliope!", the blonde squealed, almost running towards her and hugging her tightly.

Not giving a damn about people in the station, Callie planted a loud kiss on the blonde's pink lips. Arizona cupped Callie's face with her hands and pulled her in for another kiss, this time more passionate.

"God, I missed you!", Callie said, when they broke the kiss.

"I missed you too! You look miraculous, by the way", Arizona said, winking.

"Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself!"

"So, where to?", Arizona asked, curious to know their plan.

"Now we are heading to my car, then we're driving to the agency and tell them I accept the job! After that, we are free to do whatever my girlfriend wants until about 9 p.m. when we meet at the pub with Amelia, Maggie and another friend of mine who I don't think you know, Addison. She is my best friend, she lives here and studied in Portland, you will like her!", Callie explained.

"Oh! So you told them about me?", Arizona asked, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Well, no, I didn't… They know you will be there with us but they don't know you are my girlfriend… We will tell them tonight!"

"Okay…", Arizona answered, taking the passenger seat in Callie's car and looking outside the window.

"Is it okay for you?", Callie asked, sensing something was off with the blonde.

"Yeah, sure!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, Calliope, I'm worried that they might not like me… Or the fact that I'm your girlfriend… Probably I'm being paranoid, but… I mean… It's not possible that everybody is on board with our relationship, is it?"

Callie moved her right hand to rest on Arizona's bare knee.

"Of course it's possible, Arizona! It's not that we are doing anything wrong whatsoever… Besides, Maggie and Amelia already like you, and Addison is my best friend, so she is going to love you. Maybe they are going to be a little pissed at the beginning because I waited so long to tell them, but they will be pissed with me, not you. You don't have anything to worry about!", Callie tried to sound convincing.

"Okay…"

"Look, Arizona, if you don't fell ready for it, I'm going to cancel and we stay in, it's no big deal. Whatever makes my love feeling comfortable".

And with that Arizona was a goner. She took Callie's right hand that was still resting on her knee between both her hands.

"Thank you, Calliope, you're so lovely and thoughtful. I'm still a little bit worried to meet your friends, but I want to do it, I want them to know".

"Okay, I'm glad you do! If you want, I can ask them not to give you the whole 'hurt her and I'll hurt you' speech. Addison is sure going to give it to you".

"No, Callie, it's fine, really, it's good to know that your friends look out for you. We all need that kind of friends in our lives".

They soon reached Callie's agency and got off the car. They entered the small office and April, the secretary, welcomed them, removing her reading glasses and switching her gaze from the computer to the two girls.

"Hi Callie!", she said. Then she hesitantly looked at Arizona and asked: "and you are?"

"I'm Arizona, Callie's girlfriend".

"Oh, nice to meet you Arizona, I'm April. I thought you wanted to work for us too!"

"Oh, no… I'm just here with Callie".

"Okay… If you change your mind though, I think you'd make a pretty model! So, Callie, what did you decide?", April asked, fixing her gaze to the brunette.

"I'll take the job!", Callie said, without any hesitancy.

"I'm so happy you do! Vanessa and Marie came in yesterday to fill in the forms, I'm so proud that our three best girls are going to work there. Do you mind coming here behind my desk to fill in the forms?"

Callie reached for Arizona's hand, but Arizona just gave it a firm squeeze and then nodded her head to encourage Callie to do what she was told. Meanwhile, she took a sit in one of the three chairs in the hallway.

Callie filled in the forms and thanked April. They agreed upon meeting the following week together with Vanessa and Marie to start getting ready for September. April also gave her a list of events taking place during the summer where Callie could go. Callie and Arizona left the agency and drove back to the brunette's house.

The car drive was silent but not uncomfortable, both girls lost in their thoughts.

"So, what does my pretty girlfriend want to do now? We still have 3 hours before we have to meet with the girls!", Callie said, pulling over in her parking.

"Uh, I… I would love to just cuddle with you, Calliope!", Arizona answered.

"Well, I would love that too, but my parents are home, so if we go upstairs we need to stay with them, there is no way my mum lets us slip into my bedroom and doesn't force us to eat… You know, she looks out for me, sometimes even too much".

"I see…", Arizona said, not even trying to disguise her disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Arizona! If you want, we can go back to your place and stay there", Callie proposed.

"We could, but what about drinks with your friends?", Arizona retorted.

"I can tell them something came up and not go…"

"No, no, Calliope, we are going!"

"Really, Arizona, tonight is about us, I want to celebrate with my girlfriend, I don't really care about them…"

"No, Callie, you don't say that you don't care about your best friends, I'm not turning you into that kind of person, I don't want you to stood up your friends for me".

"It's really thoughtful from you, Arizona. Thank you, it really means a lot!"

"You don't have to pretend with me, Callie, just tell me how you feel. Don't pretend you don't want to see your friends to be with me. I know you would have if I told you so, but don't, really. Talk to me and we can just come up with a solution or whatever!"

"You're right, I'm sorry! So, how do you feel about dinner?"

"I think it's a good idea… Pizza?"

"I would love it! I'll take you to my favorite pizza place, so you can also tell me about the talk with your mother".

Meanwhile, they decided to walk to the pizza place, which was within 5 minutes' walk. They entered the small, cozy place and placed their order right away. They seated facing each other on a small table near the entrance.

"So, tell me, what did your mum say?", Callie chanced.

"Well, she said I can do what I think makes me happy, so I can go to law school in LA if I want to…", Arizona explained.

"Wow, that's awesome! And… About… You know, about me, what did she say?", Callie asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Uh, not much, actually. She said we need to discuss it when we see each other… She said she wasn't expecting that, but she will come around sooner or later…"

"Well, I think it's good, isn't it?"

"Yeah…", Arizona answered, starting to play nervously with her napkin.

"But you seem worried, what is it?", Callie asked.

"I don't know… It's my dad… And my brother… I know if my mum is coming around, eventually they will too, but I don't know…"

"They seem like reasonable people, Arizona, they sure will come around. Besides, they let you decide what is good for you by yourself, that is quite a big deal…"

"It is… Well, now enough with the worrying, we can do it later! Tonight it's about celebrating your new job!"

"Exactly! And the fact that you MIGHT well come to LA with me!"

They clicked together the two tall beer glasses the waitress just brought them and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Arizona!", Callie said, her voice thick with emotions.

"And I love you, Calliope!"

They intertwined their hands on the table, not caring about who was there and waited in silence for their pizza. When the pizza got there, they started eating, making small talk. It was already 9 p. m. when they left the place, but they were enjoying its coziness too much to leave sooner.

Callie texted her friends in their group chat to wait for them because they were running just a couple of minutes late. They walked hand in hand to the pub, which was in the center of the small city, and when they spotted Amelia, Maggie and Addison standing next to the door waiting for them, Arizona tried to slip her hand out of Callie's, whereas the brunette tightened her hold on the blonde's.

"Hey guys!", Callie said, smiling.

"Hey!", the three other girls answered in unison.

"So, girls, for the ones who don't know her…", Callie started nervously, tightening her hold on Arizona's hand even more, until her knuckles turned white. She looked at Addison, who really was the only one who didn't know her. "She is Arizona…", she went on, moving her gaze to look at her girlfriend.

Addison stretched out her hand in Arizona's direction and the two girls shook hands.

"Nice to meet you, Arizona, I'm Addison", the redhead said.

"Nice to meet you too", Arizona answered, nervously.

"So, shall we go in? It's already packed…", Maggie said, turning around and heading towards the door.

No one commented on their hand-holding, but Callie was sure they noticed. She knew it was kind of 'now or never', she had to tell her friends before they started drinking and talking, she wanted to avoid embarrassing topics or worse to put Arizona in an unpleasant situation.

"Hey guys, stop!", Callie asked.

Now the attention was all on her.

"I need to tell you something… Arizona here… She… Uh…" Callie glanced at Arizona, who just nodded slightly, "She… She… She is my girlfriend", she was finally able to say.

 **So, cliffhanger. Are Callie's friends going to be on board too? What is going to happen in the pub? You want drama or smut next? :)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Wow, didn't see that coming!", Maggie uttered.

"Me neither, but you look happy, Callie, so I am too", Amelia said.

"I didn't know you before, Arizona, so I don't know anything about you, but I like you already!", Addison said, smiling.

"Thank you, girls", Arizona said, still holding Callie's hand tightly.

"And there is more to celebrate", Callie added, getting everybody's attention on her once again. "I just got a job in LA for next season, I'll be working as a model at big events", she explained.

"Wow, Callie, that's amazing", Maggie said.

"So, shall we go in? First round definitely on me!", Callie said, motioning for the door.

They entered the pub and it was already pretty packed. There were many people leaning on the counter and some dancing, but there were still some empty tables. So the girls went to a big one near the entrance. They sat down, Arizona and Callie sitting next to each other, still holding hands. Callie stood up, letting go of her girlfriend's hand and sending her an apologetic smirk.

"So, I'll go get the drinks, what do you want?", she asked.

The girls decided to go with a round of beers first, so Callie went to the counter and ordered. She came back with a tray full of tall beer glasses and placed it on the table. The girls took a glass each and clicked them together.

"To Callie, who found a girlfriend and a job", Addison proposed, "I'm so happy for you!"

"To Callie", they all said in unison.

Callie glanced at Arizona and winked.

Arizona muttered an 'I love you' with her lips.

They started talking about exams and everyday life. The atmosphere was relaxed, Arizona found herself enjoying the company, Callie's friends were nice and seemed to like her and to be okay with her being Callie's girlfriend.

Addison stood up and went to order another round of beers and one of tequila. When she came back, she switched seat with Maggie and sat down next to Arizona. They got into a conversation, while Callie was talking with Maggie and Amelia, arranging to meet the following days to study together for their next exam.

Arizona was liking Addison a lot, and she was glad the redhead cared that much about Callie's wellbeing. After explaining something about herself and asking some general questions to Arizona, Addison got to the point.

"So, Arizona, I really like you, and you seem to make my best friend here really happy! I don't think I need to give you the 'hurt her and I'll hurt you' speech, but I have to ask you something…"

"Thank you, Addison. Yeah, go ahead".

"Callie said she got this job in LA starting in September, and you said you want to go on with law school… How are you going to make it?", Addison asked, truly concerned, not only wanting to pry.

"Well, I want to go on with law school but this doesn't mean I can't attend it in LA", Arizona simply said, not wanting to explain her intentions to Addison, since she still didn't know how things were going to play from then on.

"Oh, I see! So you would move with her?"

"Yeah, probably… We need to figure some things out first, but we really want to make this work… I really love her"

"I can see you do. I'm so happy!"

"Me too…"

Amelia and Maggie stood up and went to order other drinks, this time stronger than beer. Callie was now sitting by herself, looking at her girlfriend and best friend interact. She couldn't really make out what they were saying, the music being really loud and she being already more than tipsy. She wasn't so good at holding her liquor. She slipped a hand in Arizona's, who held it tightly.

"Are you two talking about me?", she asked, smirking.

Both Addison and Arizona by now knew Callie was tipsy.

"Yes, Callie, we were saying that you really are drunk…", Addison said, teasing.

"I'm not!", Callie retorted.

The other two girls came back with a tray full of five drinks and ten shots.

"We had to wait so long, we thought it was better to get two rounds so we don't have to wait again later", Maggie explained.

Arizona drank her shot and then clicked her drink glass with Addison's. Callie looked at them interact and felt some jealousy run down her back. Addison was very straight and recently found a boyfriend, but the alcohol she drank wasn't helping her thinking straight and she felt left out. She let go of Arizona's hand and turned her back to her, going back to talk to Maggie and Amelia. Amelia was talking about her boyfriend again, and then Maggie told them, not before taking a long gulp of her drink, that she slept with the guy from work she liked, even though he made clear that he just wanted her to get laid and nothing more. Callie went to order another round of tequilas, this time just for herself, Maggie, and Amelia, completely ignoring Addison and Arizona. They didn't even seem to acknowledge that Callie left the table and got drinks for everyone but them, so much they were engulfed in their conversation. By that time all the girls were more than tipsy. Addison asked louder, to get the whole table's attention, if they wanted to go dancing, but no one but Arizona seemed to hear her. They stood up and Arizona patted Callie on her back, to ask her and also Amelia and Maggie to join them on the dancefloor, but Callie shook her head, still feeling mad at Arizona for ignoring her, and because of the alcohol, she didn't realize she just made it worse letting Arizona and Addison go dancing together, alone.

Addison and Arizona stopped at the bar counter first and drank two shots of tequila each, then they went dancing. They danced really normally, just like every other girl on the dancefloor. But when Callie turned her head to look at them, what she saw made her feeling very jealous of her friend's hands on her girlfriend. Blinded by anger, without thinking, her sight foggy because of the alcohol, she stood up and stormed towards Arizona and Addison on the dancefloor. She grabbed Arizona's wrist and started walking as fast as she could towards the restroom, her pace slowed by the large amount of people in the pub. When they reached the door, Callie opened it, still pulling Arizona by her wrist, not loosening the grip. Someone who was waiting for their turn in the restroom shot a hard glare towards the two girls cutting the line, but Callie looked at them so harshly, that they decided not to say anything. When they entered the small room, someone was emptying one of the two stalls, so Callie went in there and pulled Arizona inside with her. She pushed her on the wall and then locked the door. Arizona looked at Callie dumbfounded, the alcohol she had during the night suddenly kicking in.

"What the hell?", she asked.

"How dare you hit on my best friend when you're with me?", Callie asked, yelling, not caring about the other people in the restroom.

"What? Callie are you kidding?", Arizona asked in disbelief.

"All night, Arizona, all night you talked and drank and danced with Addison!"

"So what? I was trying to get to know your best friend there! You are out of your mind!", Arizona said, matter-of-factly. She tried to free her wrist from Callie's hold and get out of the smelly stall, but Callie pulled her against the wall again and pressed her lips on hers.

The kiss they shared was hungry, their tongues battling for dominance. They both were expressing their anger in the kiss, a dangerous mix of emotions and an exaggerated amount of alcohol. Suddenly Arizona felt like she was off the hook and started laughing. Callie followed short after.

"Calliope, you were soooo jealous!", Arizona barely managed to say between the laughs. She had tears on her face so much she was laughing.

Callie didn't even bother to deny her jealousy. Instead she pinned the blonde once again against the wall and started biting her neck leaving red marks.

"Who do you belong to, Arizona?", Callie asked, leaving the blonde's neck for one second.

"You, Calliope!", Arizona answered, moaning. The bites added to Callie's jealous reaction were doing all kind of things to her body. She felt a familiar wetness soak her panties. She regretted wearing that damned white dress.

She didn't want to beg for Callie to fuck her right there and then, so she detached herself from the wall and pushed Callie to the door of the stall, kissing her neck hungrily. Without any warning, she slipped her hand down Callie's jeans and panties, moving two fingers fast down the brunette's slick folds. There was nothing lovely about that, it was rushed and pure sex. They had never done something like that before, and even though the stall was not very comfortable, knowing the restroom was full of other women waiting for their turn, kind of turned them on. Besides, the alcohol was doing its job. Callie attacked Arizona's neck again and tried to slip a hand under Arizona's dress to meet her center. She reached the blonde's panties and noticed right away how wet the blonde was.

Callie moved the blonde's panties to the side and slipped two fingers into her depths, making her flinch from the sudden intrusion. But she didn't stop.

Not quite able to enter Callie, Arizona removed herself from the brunette's fingers and used her free hand to grab the waist of Callie's jeans. In one move she slipped them and her panties down to her ankles. She kneeled down in front of the brunette and moved her tongue up and down her wet folds, then sucked her clit, eliciting a loud moan.

"Arizona…", Callie pleaded.

"What?", she asked, leaving her clit just for a second.

"Fuck me!"

Arizona, made bold by the alcohol, entered Callie with three fingers and started pumping them in and out the brunette, making sure she gazed her sweet spot every time, at the same time keeping up the pace of her mouth sucking the brunette's clit. She felt Callie moving her hips up and down to meet her finger's thrusts, as if she couldn't get enough. Arizona's arm was wet with the juices coming out from the brunette.

"You are so fucking hot, Calliope", Arizona said with heavy breathing.

"A-r-i-z-o-o-o-o-n-a", the brunette screamed, coming hard without any warning.

Sensing that she could get more from her girlfriend, Arizona didn't slow her pace, and only a couple of seconds later, Callie came again, arousal dripping out of her center down Arizona's hand and arm, her body collapsing, completely spent, against the door.

By then she was sure the alcohol had left her body together with all those juices.

Arizona stood up, her legs completely sore. Callie grabbed Arizona by her ass and lifted her up. Without wasting any time, she slipped her hand under her dress and then in her panties. Arizona tightened her arms around Callie's neck and her legs around her waist, then she started moving her hips to meet Callie's thrusts.

"Fuck… This feels so good", Arizona said, then starting kissing Callie's mouth.

Callie moved towards the door until the blonde's body leant on it, to help herself hold her girlfriend's weight. She went with her mouth back to the blonde's neck and sucked her pulse point, eliciting a throaty moan from her.

"Faster Callie", Arizona urged, feeling that she was about to lose the grip on the brunette's body and fall on the ground.

Callie quickened her pace and Arizona's hips followed suit. Callie did her best to in the meantime gaze Arizona's clit with her thumb.

"You feel sooo good fucking my fingers", Callie whispered.

"I'm coming", Arizona said, trying to bite her lower lip to stop the scream that was coming out of her throat.

She came hard all over Callie's fingers and then loosened the grip of her limbs around the brunette's body, coming to stand on the floor.

"Wow, that was hot", Callie said, slightly out of breath.

"You definitely need to get jealous more often", Arizona said, winking.

They exited the stall, not caring about the knowing smirks of the other girls in the restroom. They washed their hands and arms and dried them, then exited the restroom.

They found their friends dancing, so they joined them. All of them sent the two lovebirds knowing smirks.

They danced the alcohol out, Callie keeping an eye on her girlfriend and sometimes a hand on her ass too.

At 2 a.m. they decided to call it a night, thinking about the studying they had to do on the following day. They parted ways outside the pub, Maggie, Amelia and Callie arranging to meet on Monday and every day the following week to study. Addison hugged Arizona and lowered her voice to tell her:

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you into trouble. She was jealous and so she marked you, your neck is full of red hickeys".

"Yeah, she was jealous, but she had no reason to… It was really nice meeting you, I hope to see you again soon!"

"I hope that too!"

They hugged quickly and then Addison went on hugging the other girls. When it was Callie's turn she just said:

"You got yourself a good one, don't screw it up! Love you!"

Callie linked her arm with Arizona's and they walked towards her house. They didn't need to talk, that day went pretty good, in spite of Callie's jealous outburst.

As soon as they got into Callie's bedroom they got changed into some pajamas, they both used quickly the restroom and then went into bed. They shared a brief make-out session and when Arizona's eyelids started to close she whispered:

"I love you, Calliope, you are the best thing to ever happen to me!"

Callie hugged her and intertwined her legs with the blonde's, then said:

"You are more than the best, Arizona. I love you! Good night!"

And with that, their bodies very close to one another, cuddled up, they fell asleep.

 **So, thoughts?**

 **How do you feel about a little time jump? :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Two weeks passed since Callie introduced her girlfriend to her friends and Arizona talked with her mother about Callie. The exams they both had went pretty good, especially for Arizona, who finally was able to leave behind the disappointment of the previous one. They didn't have much time to see each other, they barely left the libraries. They just spent a couple of nights together at Arizona's place, but in the morning Callie always had to leave soon. Callie studied with Amelia and Maggie in her hometown's library and Arizona studied with Mark and Teddy at the university's library. Arizona had told Teddy and a couple of her friends about Callie and they all were happy for them, even though they understood that Arizona going to live in LA meant that she wasn't going to be in Seattle with them anymore.

It was Saturday and Arizona had an early flight to Colorado. She was going to stay there only for a few days, but Callie insisted on spending the night at the blonde's and then drive her to the airport, even though it meant that she got only a few hours' sleep and then she had a long day of studying ahead of herself. Since the beginning of their relationship, Callie and Arizona got into a sort of routine regarding sex. They didn't have sex all the times they saw each other, but they did it pretty often. So Callie wanted to spend the blonde's last night in Seattle with her in the hope to make love to her once more before they had to go a couple of days without. She wasn't sure she was going to survive without those powerful orgasms, at least she had to take the matter to herself, waiting for Arizona to come back. But that last night Arizona was beyond tired and was on her period, so she didn't really feel like doing it, even though she knew after that she had to go some days without. So she turned down Callie, who on her part was a little bit more than disappointed. But she knew it wasn't fair to get mad at her girlfriend just because of that, so she pretended everything was fine and just went to sleep cuddled with her.

They said a teary goodbye at the airport and then Callie drove back home to get a couple hours more of sleep. Arizona boarded her flight and as soon as the plane took off, she was sound asleep. She woke up startled by a voice coming out from the speakers, announcing that they were now about to land in Denver. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked outside the window. She felt a sudden excitement to be back home, she was happy to see her family and friends again, even though it meant that she had to tell them about Callie. At that though, her stomach closed off. She was sure by now all her family knew, but she kind of feared her father's reaction.

She got off the plane and waited for her suitcase, meanwhile turning on her phone. There were some notifications but no texts from Callie. She figured that, since after dropping her off at the airport Callie went back to sleep, she would text her good morning, or at least to ask her if the flight went all right. She was well aware that her turning Callie down the previous night disappointed her girlfriend, and by now she knew enough of her to know that she was easily disappointed and was getting better to hide it. Arizona just hoped it wouldn't be a deal breaker. As much as she enjoyed sex with Callie, there were for sure going to be times when for some reason they weren't going to be able to do it. And that couldn't be a deal breaker. So she decided to act as if she didn't notice Callie's detachment and to text her. On her phone there was a new message from her mother saying that she and her father were in the airport's parking lot waiting for her. She quickly replied saying she was on her way and then texted her girlfriend.

'Hey Calliope, good morning! You awake? I just landed in Denver, I'm waiting for my suitcase and my parents are here waiting for me, everything went just fine. Text me whenever you have time. I miss you already and I love you so, so much. XXX'

She put her phone back in the back pocket of her jeans and in that moment she spotted her light blue suitcase on the carousel. She patiently waited for it to reach her and then she took it and started walking towards the exit. Her phone buzzed and she stopped a second to see who it was. It was Calliope.

'I'm glad you made it. Say hallo to your family from me. I'm heading to the library; I'll text you later. I miss you and love you too. XX'

Satisfied with the answer she got, Arizona exited the sliding door of the airport and spotted her parents right away. She hadn't seen them since spring break, so she kind of missed them. Her mother ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"Arizona, baby, I'm so happy you're here! Look at you, every time I see you, you look more beautiful!", Barbara said, with her voice full of emotions, letting go of Arizona and staring at her.

Arizona moved her gaze to her father, who had always been way colder than her mother, but now he was staring at her with a dead glare.

"Hey daddy", she said, hesitantly moving towards him to hug him. He moved one arm on Arizona's back, but didn't hold her tightly. She already sensed something was off. She looked at her mother and saw her scolding her father with a glare.

"Hey, Arizona!", he said then, "shall we get going?"

So they walked to Daniel's car and they drove home. During the travel, Arizona and Barbara talked a lot, catching up, while Daniel was concentrated driving and barely spoke.

Her first couple of days back in Colorado, Arizona spent most of her time at home, studying. Her father and her brother were behaving as if nothing happened, even though she could still feel there was something off with her father. Her third night she went out with her best friends, whom she told about Callie. They were really surprised, mostly because she was in a relationship and was able to hide it from them. They didn't comment much on the fact that her relationship was with a girl, even though she could feel their puzzlement. After meeting with them, Arizona called Callie to tell her, but she was still at the library, so they talked only for a few minutes.

It was Arizona's fifth and last evening in Colorado and she was having dinner at home with her whole family. No one brought up the topic of her girlfriend up to then, so she thought they weren't comfortable to talk about it yet. They were having one of Barbara Robbins's famous pies for dessert, when suddenly Tim spoke up.

"So, Zona, how is your girlfriend?", he asked.

She fidgeted with her fork, not lifting her gaze.

"Uh, good, why?"

"I was hoping you could tell us something about her… I mean, I'm pretty curious… Is she hot?", he asked, smirking.

"Tim!", she scolded him.

In the meanwhile, Barbara watched her children interact but Daniel kept his gaze on the dessert he barely touched.

"Yes, she is very hot, but she is mine!", she decided to play along, hoping to avoid any comments on her newly discovered sexuality.

"So you are serious about… this…", Daniel asked, looking Arizona straight in the eyes and moving his right hand in the air.

"I am, yes!", Arizona answered firmly, keeping her gaze on her father's.

He mumbled something but Arizona couldn't make out the words.

"Honey…", Barbara said warningly, turning towards her husband, "what did I tell you?"

Daniel looked back down on his plate and put into his mouth a bigger bite of the dessert.

The silence was very uncomfortable for Arizona. She started biting her cuticles. Then she decided she had to speak up and let her family into her life.

"So, as I was expecting, I see some of you don't completely understand what I'm doing, maybe you were hoping that it was just a phase… But it's not. I love Callie, very much, even though we haven't been together so long. I didn't label myself, I'm not a lesbian or whatever you fear I became… I just… I don't know how to explain it… I fell in love with her and that's it. I hope one day you will meet her and understand how I could possibly fall in love with her."

"Oh, Zona, I'm on board with that, you know it! I love to see you so happy.", Barbara said, then stroking Daniel's forearm.

"Thanks, mum", Arizona said smiling at her mother.

"I'm happy for you too…", Tim said, "I think I'm less jealous of her than I would be of a guy."

"I know!", Arizona chuckled, "do you remember how jealous you were of Jackson?"

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"No, I just didn't like him, but I'm sure I'm going to like this Callie. Show me a picture, please."

"Yes, baby, show us a picture of her", Barbara urged.

So Arizona went to her bedroom to take her phone, which was there because she knew her family used to have dinner all together without any phone on the table. She looked at her lock-screen and a wide smile appeared on her face. It was a picture she took a couple of days before leaving for Colorado. It was Callie, sound asleep in Arizona's bed, hugging her favorite stuffed animal, her monkey. She went back to the dining room and gave her phone to Tim.

"Yes, she definitely seems hot, even though in this picture she is more a cutie", he smiled, then passed Arizona's phone to Barbara.

"So sweet!", she commented, passing the phone along to Daniel, who barely looked at the picture, without commenting.

Sensing the awkwardness, Tim asked to see another picture, where he could clearly see how hot Callie was. So Arizona showed him a picture of Callie and her at the park, where their bodies were full-length.

"She is definitely really hot!", Tim exclaimed, "tell her that if she wants to go back to guys I'm here…", he said, winking at Arizona to let her know he was kidding.

"Timothy!", Daniel scolded his son, "this is not a topic to make jokes on!"

"Sorry, dad…"

"Daniel…", Barbara said, looking at her husband.

"Dad, just spit it, please!", Arizona urged, knowing that he had something he wanted to say since she got home.

"Nothing, Arizona, I don't like this, not at all, but you are my daughter, so I'll come around… Just, please, let me be… Maybe it's better to talk about something else…", he suggested.

So that night they played cards together, no one mentioned Callie again, Arizona texted with her for a while and told her something about that family dinner. Next day she said goodbye to her family, with the promise to be back in less than 3 weeks. She boarded her flight back to Seattle and at the airport there was Callie waiting for her. She couldn't wait to see her again.

When Callie saw Arizona practically running towards her, she couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on her face. The blonde had been away for less than a week, but she had missed her like crazy. Spending her whole days at the library studying was definitely no fun at all, but not even getting to see her girlfriend at night, was a real nightmare. So she spent her nights at home or at the gym, which was no fun either. One of the night she spent at home she told her father about Arizona, and he seemed not to care so much. Callie hoped to get some sort of a reaction from him, maybe even a negative one, like the one Arizona said she got from her father, but nothing.

Arizona reached Callie and let go of her suitcase, just to hug Callie tightly. Callie hid her nose in Arizona's hair and inhaled the scent that was pure her.

"God, I missed you so much…", she said, not pulling out of the embrace.

"I missed you too", Arizona replied. "Shall we get going? I'm really tired", she then added.

"Yeah, we sure can", Callie said, slightly embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I… I was lost in your scent", she explained sheepishly.

"Oh, you mean smell?", Arizona asked, the tension completely gone.

"No, your scent is amazing, it soothes me, I missed it so much…"

"Thank you, but now I really stink, after the flight, this hot weather and all…"

"You don't, believe me… But I gladly carry you to your place".

"Thanks!"

So they walked towards the exit of the airport and to Callie's car. The ride to Arizona's place was filled with them catching up, but it didn't last long, it being night and the city not being so congested like it was during the day. Callie pulled up outside Arizona's apartment building.

"So, you want to spend the night?", Arizona asked, not hiding her hope.

"I wish I could", Callie said, dropping her gaze, "but tomorrow I have to be at the library by 8, my exam is in two days and I'm still far behind with the studying…", she explained, truly sorry.

"Oh… I see…", Arizona simply said.

She then opened the door and got off the car, leaving a stunned Callie. She opened the back door and took out her suitcase.

"Thank you for the ride Calliope, good night…", she said, not even waiting for a reply from the brunette before slamming closed the back door too and turning towards her building's door. Callie put her car on parking and got off.

"Arizona", she called.

The blonde stopped and turned around, with tears in her eyes. Callie approached her.

"Look, Arizona, I'm really sorry… I wish I could stay, so much, but I know that if I do stay, I'm not going to make it to the library by 8, tomorrow. We will see each other a lot after these last exams, I promise you…"

"Yeah, after these exams when I'm back in Colorado, sure…", Arizona replied, not doing anything to hide the tears threatening to fall from her beautiful blue eyes and dropping her gaze to the road beneath their feet.

Callie felt her heart breaking. She lifted with her index Arizona's chin and spoke softly.

"I know honey, this situation kind of sucks… But we will see each other as much as we can, I promise you… I'm sad that you have to go work back in Colorado this summer as well, but we have to think positive and see that the future holds many good things for us together…"

Arizona didn't reply. So Callie wrapped her arms around the blonde's smaller body and gently stroked her back. Arizona couldn't take back tears anymore, so she began to sob in Callie's arms. When the sobs subsided, Callie let go of Arizona and looked in her puffy eyes.

"Arizona, don't make it so difficult, please…", she said in a pleading voice.

"I'm sorry Calliope, so sorry… Emotions got the better of me and I just… I don't know, it's like I had a weight on my stomach and after this visit back home it has been lifted, because everybody is on board with me having a girlfriend and I'm so relieved… Well, everybody but my father, but he said he will come around… And I don't know… I'm overwhelmed… Seeing you again… Knowing that I have to spend the whole summer without seeing you… It just, played me a terrible trick. I wanted to spend the night cuddling with you, but it's okay if you can't, I'm sorry…"

"No, Arizona, I am the one to be sorry. You are very tired and so many things happened in these last few days, so I completely understand your reaction. I'll come visit you during summer, I promise… I'm not going to spend my birthday without you, this is for sure. Now, what would you say if after my exam I took you to our beach and then spend the night with you here, or at my house, whichever you prefer?"

"I would love it…", Arizona replied smiling and sniffling.

"I love you, Arizona", Callie said, wrapping her girlfriend in a tight hug, which the blonde soon reciprocated. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, then Callie pulled back, only to kiss Arizona's lips. The kiss was salty, due to Arizona's tears, but Callie was loving every second of it. She swiped her tongue along Arizona's lower lip asking for permission to be let in. When the blonde's lips parted, Callie softly pushed in her tongue, gazing Arizona's. Their tongues battled but in a loving way. When they needed air, they broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"I love you too, Calliope, and I'm sorry for this reaction of mine… Now go home and sleep, text me to make sure you get home safe. Thanks for the ride. Goodnight".

"Don't worry, I'll text you as soon as I get home. I love you, so much. Goodnight".

Callie placed a soft peck on Arizona's lips, and with that she left. She spent the ride back home thinking about what just happened and about the reason why she didn't spend the night with her girlfriend, finding herself regretting it. She got home and texted Arizona goodnight, then she went about her nightly routine and went to bed, but she couldn't fall asleep for more than an hour, thoughts of how much she would rather be in the blonde's bed instead invading her mind and keeping her awake.

 **So, I'm thinking to skip many parts of the summer, seeing that they are not going to be together. What do you think? Thanks for sticking around and for your reviews and suggestions, keep them coming :)**


	17. Chapter 17

The following few days Arizona decided she shouldn't be mad at Callie and instead make the most out of the last days they had together before she had to go back to Colorado. She knew that the only reason why the night she came back in Seattle she reacted the way she did was because she was tired and overwhelmed by all kind of feelings, so she just let Callie off the hook. As promised, they spent the two days following the brunette's exam together, most of the time studying, but at least at night they could go out and relax together. The last exam for pre-law before graduation was the same for both Callie and Arizona, so they could study together and spend literally all of their time with each other. They did the exam, which went good for Callie and very good for Arizona, and that night they went partying with their friends. Most of them were done with exams as well, so the party was going to be pretty big. Amelia and Maggie still had a couple of exams left, but they were going to join the party anyway. First part of the night was going to be held at Mark's place, so there were also going to be Derek, Alex and George, his flat mates. There was going to be a lot of booze, so depending on how drunk they were going to be after the get-together at Mark's, they were going to decide whether to go out dancing or not. Arizona had to fly back home the next day mid-afternoon. In two days was Tim's birthday and then on Saturday she was starting work. So Callie and Arizona were at the blonde's place, in the bathroom, getting ready for the night. They were looking forward to the party, but they knew very well it was their last night together, so the mere thought of it was saddening them. They were both applying some light make-up on their eyes, not talking. The silence wasn't really uncomfortable, but it wasn't comfortable either. Both of them wanted to talk but didn't quite know what to say.

"So, are Maggie and Amelia coming tonight?", Arizona asked, only to say something before heavier topics could come out.

"Yeah, they are…", Callie answered, without removing her gaze from her own reflection in the mirror.

"So you going to stay with them? You know… Since they aren't friends of other people besides you…"

"Uh, yeah? Why are you asking?", Callie asked, sensing something was off with her girlfriend.

"I-I… I don't know… It's just… I was hoping to spend this last night with you but… Your friends are going to be there so it's right for you to spend time with them", Arizona rambled.

"I don't follow, Arizona…"

They both stopped their make-up application and looked at each other in the mirror.

"I mean, it's you who proposed to go to Mark's party, and it's you who told me to invite Maggie and Amelia too… I would have been fine with just spending the night here the two of us, but you had other plans, so I agreed on that. But now you don't want me to spend time with my friends? Really, Arizona, sometimes it's just so difficult for me to understand what you want…", Callie explained, in a soft voice.

"I know…", Arizona said, a small tear rolling down her cheek. Callie turned towards her and sweetly wiped the single tear from her girlfriend's face.

"I'm sorry, Calliope, I'm just that bad at dealing with feelings… I wanted to spend what is probably going to be my last night ever in Seattle with them… I mean, I'm going to spend all my time with you in LA, but I'm not going to see them anymore. But now I just wished I could stay in bed with you all night, making you feel good and then sleeping next to you for the last time…"

"I know, baby, I know… I wanted to be alone with you too, but you're right, you're not going to see them anymore after tonight, and we are going to be apart for only a month, or less, it's not the last time, don't be overdramatic. Besides, we can still leave the party early and your flight is not until mid-afternoon, so we have all morning to each other…", Callie smirked, eliciting a giggle from Arizona.

"You always know what to say, Calliope".

"Of course, I'm an awesome girlfriend", Callie said, smiling.

"You are!", Arizona agreed, "and I love you".

"I love you too… Now let's get dressed and out of here, Mark is going to ask in front of all our friends if we were doing the nasty, if we are late", Callie said, causing the blonde to chuckle.

"You're right! You know my best friend already better than I do. Let's get out of here!", Arizona exclaimed.

So they applied the final touches to their make-ups, curled their hair and then got dressed. Callie opted for a long, dark blue skirt and a white crop-top that showed off her flat, tanned stomach, while Arizona chose a knee-length, purple dress. They took the booze they had bought from the fridge and stocked it in a plastic bag, before walking to Mark's.

When they got there, the flat was already pretty full. It was not big, but the living-room had a couch and a loveseat, but most importantly, it had a big table. Mark came out of the kitchen and greeted them hugging them both tightly. He motioned them for the table where to put the booze they had brought. Also the table was already almost full of bottles of every kind, beer above all but also wine, vodka and tequila. There were some snacks too. The music wasn't too loud for fear of the neighbors, but the flat was made noisy by the people in it talking. Maggie texted Callie that they were outside, so she left Arizona's side for a second and went to ask Mark to open the front door of his building for them. Arizona was looking around the room trying to spot her other friends, but no one seemed to have arrived yet. After a couple of minutes, Callie and Mark went back to where Arizona was, with Maggie and Amelia. Arizona greeted them and then spotted Teddy and Cristina entering through the main door. They started with a beer and the conversation flew easily, the group was helped to be formed by the right amount of alcohol. Callie and Arizona kept stealing glances and winks and they brushed their hands every time they had a chance, but they didn't really want to display affection at that kind of party. After a while, Callie wanted to go to the other side of the living-room where there was some sort of dancefloor. Amelia and Maggie followed her, while Arizona decided to stay back with Mark, Teddy and Cristina. They downed together a couple shots of tequila, toasting to the end of pre-law. Arizona was starting to feel a little bit intoxicated by the alcohol, and found herself craving her girlfriend. She spotted her dancing with her friends, wearing a big grin on her beautiful face, she didn't want to interrupt them, so she just stood there, watching. She was about to open herself another beer, when she felt someone's alcoholic breath washing over her hear.

"Hey there, beautiful", the guy said.

She turned around only to see that it was Alex, one of Mark's flat mates and friend, who she knew had a weak spot for her. Initially Mark tried to make her go out with him, but he soon realized she wasn't interested in him, like at all. Besides, he was the kind of guy who tried to hit on almost every girl he met, just to take them to bed, whereas Arizona was always looking for a relationship or it was nothing. So Mark tried to explain to his friend that Arizona was not one like the other girls he was used to bang or to date and to leave her alone. It seemed to have worked, or at least until now.

"Hi, Alex", Arizona replied, not trying to sound too harsh but also not too welcoming.

"You okay?", he asked.

"Yeah… How are you?"

"I'm good…"

"Don't you have your share of girls here tonight?"

"No, Marky didn't want me to… He became pretty boring… Does he get laid, like, at all?"

"I think you know the answer to that question…"

"So he doesn't… And really, he should, he became a pain in the ass lately… Where is the last guy he used to date, José?"

"He went back to Peru…"

"Oh, yeah, sad story… He'll find someone else, I hope… But, enough with him… What are you doing here all alone, opening the nth beer? No boyfriend?"

"Nope"

"So, you want to go to my room instead of being here with that look on your face? We can go all night, just say the word".

"No, thanks"

"Oh, come on… We both know you haven't gotten laid in ages, just like your best friend Marky, let me put an end to that misery…"

"You're so wrong!"

"Oh, am I?"

And with that question Alex with a single move put his hand on Arizona's thigh and started moving it up. With his other arm he grabbed her neck.

"What are you doing?", Arizona asked in disbelief, trying to free herself from Alex's hold.

She knew nothing was going to happen to her, the room was full of people, but she still felt very uneasy with his hands roaming her body. She belonged only to Callie.

She wanted to scream to get Mark's attention, but he was nowhere to be seen, and even though the room was packed, Arizona didn't see anyone she could ask for help. Probably the other people around them thought she was just one of Alex's casual hookups and she agreed on him touching her. But of course she didn't, she just wanted to free herself from his arms, but he was strong and the amount of alcohol she just drank made her feeling weaker and unable to oppose Alex. She started kicking him with her one leg he wasn't blocking, but he pulled her head closer to his own and his lips touched hers. In that moment she finally spotted Callie coming in her direction, she felt relieved to have someone coming to rescue her from Alex's grip. But she suddenly saw the look of hurt in the beautiful brown orbs of her girlfriend and realization of what that situation must have looked like to her girlfriend hit her. Damn it! She saw Callie turning around and heading in the opposite direction, but she wasn't able to make out where exactly she was going because of the crowd around her. She punched Alex's stomach as hard as she could and he flinched in pain, letting go of her. She moved as fast as she could through the crowd, looking for Callie, but her girlfriend was nowhere to be seen, nor were her friends. Arizona started cursing under her breath. If she only hadn't had that much to drink.

Callie was heading out, she didn't bother to go look for her purse where she left it before, she had her phone with her and it was all she needed. She could always ask Mark the following day, in that moment she just needed to get out. Arizona was kissing a guy, she had just left her for a couple of minutes and there she was, kissing some dude. In the back of her mind she knew it couldn't be all Arizona's makings, she believed her when she told her she loved her, and she was no cheater or not someone just to sleep around. But jealousy and the alcohol were making her blind and in need of fresh air. Maggie and Amelia were following her, trying to calm her down and make her reason that it must have been some misunderstanding.

"Callie, where are you going? Stop!", Maggie called out, trying to catch up with her.

"She wasn't kissing him, Callie, he was the one doing it! Besides, she is a smart girl, don't you think she would at least wait until you're not around, before kissing someone else?", Amelia asked, sarcastically, trying to get a reaction out of Callie, who was pacing restless towards an unknown destination, which was probably being the railway station.

Maggie was almost running, but she was able to catch up with Callie and grab her by the wrist.

"Damn it, hot head, stop!"

Amelia reached them, completely out of breath.

"I swear if this is what I think it is, I'm going to kill you!", Amelia threatened, "she was clearly trying to free herself from him, listen to me, go back there and talk to her!"

"No!", Callie pouted.

"She is leaving tomorrow and then what? You break up with her without letting her explain herself? I swear you are so stubborn sometimes…", Amelia started to get angry at her friend's antics, not only because she had to run after her.

"So what if it was your perfect, handsome boyfriend kissing someone else in front of you at a party?", Callie spitted back.

"See, you're not making any sense… Someone else in front of you? Are you listening to yourself right now? I'm not taking her side, but if you love her the way you say you do, you at list give her the benefit of the doubt… You're such a stubborn! You keep screwing up with her and then apologize, but you just need to grow up, you can't be in a relationship if you're so immature!"

Callie felt as if someone punched her. Amelia was right, and that was exactly why her words hurt that much. But she was still shocked to hear her usually very calm friend attacking her like that. She was thinking twice before saying anything she was going to regret, when she felt someone's hand sweetly stroking her shoulder.

She turned around and there she was. Her eyes were the bluest Callie had ever seen them. She had tears on her cheeks and some stains of mascara around her eyes, but she still was breathtaking. Callie's head started to spin, probably because of the alcohol and the sight of her heartbroken girlfriend. Amelia's words from just a couple of seconds before invading her mind.

"Arizona…", she said, the word breaking, feeling tears gathering in her eyes.

"I… He… I… I'm sorry, Calliope… I swear it isn't what it looks like…"

"I believe you, I'm the one to be sorry… I shouldn't…I…"

Arizona stopped Callie's rambling placing a finger on her lips. She then leant in and replaced the finger with her own lips. They kissed softly, expressing all what they were feeling in the kiss. When they needed air, they broke the kiss. Callie saw Amelia and Maggie silently walking away, leaving them alone to solve their issues.

"Shhh, Calliope, it's okay… I love you, only you…"

"I know… And I trust you, it's just… God… I need to deal better with my feelings…"

"Yeah, that you do!", Arizona smirked.

"Oh, shut up. Now take me to your place and fuck me!"

"Woha, easy tiger!", Arizona teased, wrapping an arm around Callie's waist and starting to walk towards her apartment.

They walked in silence, quickening their pace when they both felt the increasing need to be naked with each other. As soon as Arizona opened the door to her apartment, Callie pushed her inside and closed the door behind them, turning around their bodies and pinning Arizona against the door. Her lips soon attacked the blonde's neck, her hands roaming the blonde's breasts.

"Callie… Owen…", Arizona was barely able to breathe out, already out of the world because of Callie's ministrations.

Callie completely ignored the blonde's worries and lifted her smaller body up. Arizona was now wrapping herself around Callie's frame, her back on the door. Callie slipped the hand that she wasn't using to keep the blonde in place under her short dress and with two fingers she pulled to one side her lacy panties. She didn't have time for teasing, she just gathered some arousal and entered Arizona with two fingers, moving her thumb to apply light pressure to the blonde's clit. Arizona couldn't help but moan loud. By now she was sure that Owen was enjoying the free show they were giving, but she couldn't care less. All she cared about was there with her, and she had two fingers deep in her center. Callie placed her mouth on Arizona's neck and started biting hard. She wanted to mark her girlfriend as hers for everybody to see and to know that she was taken, even though she knew the marks weren't going to last until the next time they got to see each other, but she kind of wished to leave some permanent signs on her skin and also deeper inside her. She also knew Arizona enjoyed the beating and indeed she soon felt her walls tighten around her fingers.

"Fuck, Callie, so good…", Arizona whispered.

"Come for me, Arizona", Callie urged her, feeling both her arms burning from the effort they were making.

Arizona didn't need to be told twice, Callie's skilled fingers mixed with the sensations of her teeth sinking deep into her skin were almost too much to take and very soon her orgasm hit her full force, making her scream Callie's name and spill a flood of arousal down Callie's hand and forearm. Callie slowed the ministrations on Arizona's clit and slipped her fingers out of her. She put the blonde down, but she still needed some leverage to stay, so her back didn't leave the door. Callie seductively licked her fingers, before taking Arizona's hand and pulling her towards her own bedroom.

"This was just the beginning of me marking you. You are mine, Arizona!", Callie exclaimed, placing sloppy kisses all over the blonde's shoulder.

Arizona didn't answer, she just pushed Callie hard so her back came to rest on the mattress.

"And you are mine, Calliope, let's get a matching tattoo", she said, ripping Callie's silky skirt form her and throwing it on the floor.

They spent the whole night making love to each other and when they were completely spent, they laid back and fell asleep, not before having set an alarm for 2 p.m. so that Arizona had the time to finish packing her things and catch her plane. The goodbye they shared at the airport next day was teary to say the very least, but eventually Callie could let go of her girlfriend's body, promising her to go to Colorado in a little less than a month.

 **So, I don't have much time to write lately, with my job and studying and stuff, but I'll try to keep this story going, if you're still interested in it, of course! Let me know :)**


End file.
